La maestra de mi hijo
by ANN ARSTON AARA
Summary: Isabella Swan comienza un nuevo año en la academia de Bellas Artes y Talentos MC Coy, en donde descubre a un pequeño que le roba el corazón, Anthony Cullen. Bella se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es Anthony y en un intento para acercarlo a su padre se enamora de Edward, un hombre que se había jurado no volver a sentir ¿Podrán superarlo todo? Sumary Completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes principales pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización sin mas que decir Bienvenidos esto es:_**

**_La maestra de mi hijo_**

**_Prefacio:_**

Después de muchos golpes dolorosos y a pesar de ver morir a las personas que amas ¿Aun podrías sonreír o pensar en querer respirar? Aquella joven de niña perdió a su madre por una insuficiencia cardiaca, luego perdió a su padre, por un cáncer agresivo, luego perdió a su prometido en un accidente de auto, cayó al suelo y se empolvo de dolor , su corazón por un momento dejo de tener fe, pero aquella joven decidió levantarse y enseñar a los demás, convirtiéndose en la mejor maestra de la mejor academia de los Ángeles, California, y al darse cuenta que podía lograr inculcar aquel amor que le habían quitado, volvió a sonreír ante los retos.

* * *

Aquel hombre perdió a su esposa porque, con todo el dolor de su alma ella prefirió tener a su hijo que sanar su enfermedad, abortando al pequeño fruto de su amor. Cuando quisieron salvarla, ya era demasiado tarde. Edward se enfrasco en el trabajo y se olvido de su pequeño, que a sus 12 años aún tenía la esperanza de recuperar a su padre.

* * *

Isabella Swan comienza un nuevo año en la academia de Bellas Artes y Talentos MC Coy, en donde descubre a un pequeño que le roba el corazón. Anthony Cullen, con tan solo 12 años es un niño maduro y dulce que solo necesita atención. Bella derriba un muro de inseguridades que el pequeño crea gracias a que su padre ni siquiera lo mira y porque su tía Alice se ha encargado de él. Bella se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es Anthony y en un intento para acercarlo a su padre se enamora de Edward, un hombre que se había jurado no volver a sentir ¿Podrán superarlo todo? ¿Incluyendo las calumnias, las mentiras, el dolor, el tiempo y la distancia que denota los sentimientos a través de los años?

CAPITULO 1

**Anthony**

**_Londres-marzo 1995_**

-¡Mama! Tenemos que tomar muchas fotos ¡Mami! Mira ese Tiranosaurio Rex es enooormeee- dijo la pequeña Bella, de 6 años, mirando tolo lo que podía, cual niña pequeña, en el museo de Oxford.

Bella era una niña de cabello castaño, con unos dulces bucles adornando su cabecita. Tenía unos preciosos ojos color chocolate que destilaban dulzura e inocencia pero a la vez en ellos había fortaleza –La fortaleza de un Swan-. Era pequeñita para su edad pero sus padres no se preocupaban ya que ya crecería. Su madre una mujer alta e imponente con su cabello rubio, casi tan dorado como el sol, pero era corto le llegaba hasta los hombros, delgada y cansada por su enfermedad, que la estaba agotando, le dijo casi sin aire, pues intentaba alcanzar a su hija quién corría emocionada por todo el museo.

-Se prudente Pequeña-

Mientras Bella corría, observó como a lo lejos un niño, un poco mayor que ella, de cabellos cobrizos y ojitos esmeralda, lloraba abrazándose a su madre. "Se había perdido" pensó la pequeña. Cuando su madre llego a alcanzarla, Bella le tomo la mano con miedo. Un miedo que entendía a la perfección, el miedo de perder a su madre, quién observo a su hija extrañamente. Bella le tomaba la mano, ella era su niña grande en muchos aspectos y extrañamente mostraba sus sentimientos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó inclinándose hasta la altura de la pequeña de ojos chocolates, quién sonrióy con sus ojos brillosos preguntó:

-¿Mami, tú siempre estarás conmigo?-

A René se le estrujo el corazón. Sabía que esa era una promesa que no podía cumplir. El doctor había sido claro, ella no resistiría una operación más. Lo habían intentado durante demasiado tiempo, pero los tratamientos no habían funcionado y ahora era demasiado tarde para una operación. Abrazo a su pequeña, como si la vida le fuese en ello y luego le susurro en perfecto griego:

- εναι πάντα στην καρδιά μου, εναι πάντα μαζί σας -

La niña frunció el ceño al no entender las palabras de su madre, a quién le gustaban los idiomas, y sacándole una sonrisa a René, quién le dijo:

–Asterias*, esto significa 'Siempre estarás en mi corazón, yo siempre estaré contigo'-

Una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la pequeña, pero la vida no les sonreía a los Swan, ya que 2 meses después Bella dejaba rosas color lila en la tumba de su madre. Se había ido, la había dejado con un triste hombre, su padre un hombre de 1.9m de altura, ojos color chocolate igual a los de su hija, delgado y casi sin pelo debido a la edad. Su mirada, anteriormente dulce y brillante, ahora lo único que transmitía era el gran dolor que sentía quién estaba tan destrozado, como lo estaba ella. Su corazoncito le dolía de solo pensar que ella ya no estaba, ya no sería igual, no podría serlo.

Charlie Swan cuidó de su hija como pudo durante años, ya que por ser un compositor famoso, la casa que un día había brillado con la alegría de René, ahora estaba constantemente llena de instrumentos todo tipo, de instrumentos que Bella aprendió a tocar. Su padre al notar lo inteligente que era, contrato a los mejores maestros y la pequeña aprendió todo tipo de idiomas. Se divirtió y vivió su niñez de concierto en concierto, conociendo todo tipo de artistas nuevos y famosos para los que su padre componía, pero la alegría duro poco. Charlie enfermó de cáncer y también murió.

-PROMETISTE QUEDARTE, PROMETISTE CUIDARME NO TIENES PALABRA-

Las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, de manera incontrolable, ante la tumba de su padre, mientras le gritaba por dejarla sola. Jasón Jenks suspiró pesadamente antes de acercarse a la chica destrozada, que sería su responsabilidad. Con apenas 13 años, Bella fue internada por su madrina, junto con sus primas, las gemelas, en el internado de Bellas Artes y Talentos MC Coy, en Londres, conociendo allí al que sería el amor de su vida, un joven estudioso con el toque rebelde, que a toda chica de su edad le llamaría la atención. Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, se comprometieron, sin saber que realmente estaban firmando la sentencia de muerte, una más. Un día antes de celebrar la boda, el teléfono del departamento de Bella sonó desesperadamente:

-¿Bueno?- dijo Bella, soñolienta frotándose los ojos. Ya no tenía 6 años, ahora era toda una mujer hermosa y comprometida con el hombre de su vida.

-¿Bella?- dijo la voz de una chica desde el otro lado. Se escuchaba afligida y entrecortada, por lo que parecían ser sollozos.

-Jane si soy yo ¿Estás bien cuñada?- dijo Bella preocupada por la prima de su prometido, la única en la familia Mitchell que la había aceptado.

-Bella...- se escucho a sollozo. El corazón de Bella se detuvo en ese momento y con dolor dijo:

-Dime que Alec está bien. Él llegaba hoy. Jane háblame-

-Lo lamento...yo...no... Yo, Bella, Alec murió. Acaban de llamarnos. Venía desde el aeropuerto a casa. Al parecer, se quedo dormido y se estrello contra un muro, que por el impacto, se derrumbo sobre él. Bella lo siento no sabes cuánto lo lamento- dijo llorando Jane pero lo único que Bella había escuchado era, Murió, murió, murió. Aquel eco le rompió el corazón, ese que dejo de tener fe, y mientras lloraba en la tumba de su prometido, la lluvia de Londres la acompañaba. Aún así, tenía que seguir, debía hacerlo. A sus 20 años, tenía que poder con todo con su dolor y su sufrimiento. Se lo había prometido a Alec y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas. Así se le fuese la vida en ello.

**_Los Ángeles-California-11 de junio del 2000_**

Las puertas de emergencias del Central Medical Angels Hospital se abrieron dejando ver en la camilla el cuerpo inconsciente de Andrea Marie De Cullen.

-Mujer caucásica 20 años, signos de paro cardiorrespiratorio, presión arterial alta, embarazada de 32 semanas- El doctor escucho atento al paramédico mientras lo seguía por los pasillos.

-Necesito los Medidores cardiacos ¡Ahora!- gritó corriendo. La estaban esperando puesto que Edward ya había avisado a su padre el director de aquel hospital.

-El bebe va a nacer, preparen el quirófano 3- Gritó otro.

Los enfermeros corrían por los pasillos mientras que Carlisle Cullen detuvo a su preocupado hijo en la sala de espera.

-Papa…- dijo Edward viendo a su esposa desaparecer en los pasillos de aquel horrible lugar.

-Sabes que no puedes pasar. Nos haremos cargo desde aquí. Siéntate y espera hijo- Dijo Carlisle girándose y desapareciendo por aquel pasillo.

Edward a regañadientes se sentó, esperando ver las horas pasar a través del sonido rítmico del reloj. Su esposa tenía que vivir, ella no podía morir. Había sido tan cabeza dura al querer decorar la habitación del bebé, aún en su estado, y al verla tirada en el suelo con su mano en el pecho respirando con dificultad, había sido el peor golpe para su vida.

Cuando Carlisle salió de aquel quirófano, sintió que su corazón se detenía. Sabia, por la cara de su padre, cuales iban a ser sus palabras. Anddie no había querido abortar cuando se habían enterado de su defecto cardiaco. No podían operarla y no podían usar el tratamiento. NO. Ella prefirió morir antes que hacerle daño a un ser que no tenía la culpa de su fragilidad.

-Lo lamento mucho hijo, hicimos todo lo posible. Su corazón no lo resistió-

Escucho decir a Carlisle, quién le puso la mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo y continúo:

-Tienes un hermoso hijo Anthony Cullen dijo Anddie antes de morir- Edward levantó el rostro inexpresivo. Anddie se había ido, lo había dejado, le había roto el corazón ¿Por qué iba a querer a ese niño? Ese niño que le robo a su esposa, sin embargo solo pudo decir:

-Encárgate de eso- sin decir más enterró a su esposa al día siguiente y en aquella tumba también quedo su corazón.

**_12 AÑOS DESPUES... _**

**_Los Ángeles- California-2012 Actualidad_**

Gritos, risas, chillidos de emoción como todo tipo de palabras se escuchaban a través de los pasillos de la Academia De Bellas Artes MC Coy. Un nuevo año escolar daba inicio y en la dirección los maestros se preparaban para enfrentarse a su grupo como si fuesen a la guerra.

-Ésta será una nueva experiencia- dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa amable, Ángela Webber, mientras bebía café, observando su plan de estudio.

Bella sonrió y le dijo como si nada pasara:

-Vamos Angie, es solo un nuevo año-

-Año en el que tendrás como alumno a Anthony Cullen- comentó Tanya la rubia sonriendo, mientras revisaba su bolso, intentando encontrar su maldito lápiz labial.

-Uf amiga te deseo suerte con eso- dijo Victoria la pelirroja sonriendo. Bella se levantó y dijo:

-Es solo un niño de 12 años que no habla-

-Es antisocial- aclaró Tanya, arreglando sus libros, luego le sonrió y le dijo:

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas-

-Bella me acompañas a mi oficina- preguntó Leah, la directora de la academia, entrando a la sala de maestros. Las chicas, sus amigas desde que llego a ese país, silbaron en modo de burla. Bella como acto maduro les sacó la lengua mientras seguía a Leah, una chica castaña y alta, como si fuese modelo en lugar de directora de una academia. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Bella vio a una chica adentro. Era pequeña y su cabello era color chocolate corto y desordenado, pero se veía hermoso y sus ojos color miel la miraban con curiosidad. Vestía de una manera sofisticada, con sus pantalones apretados negros y una blusa azul de mangas, junto a unos enormes zapatos que causarían vértigo. Muy hermosa pensó Bella. La chica le sonrióy se levantó de su silla diciéndole

-Soy Alice Cullen ¿Usted debe ser Isabella Swan?- Bella sonrió y extendió su mano diciendo:

-Solo Bella-

La chica en lugar de tomarle la mano se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Bella sonrió abiertamente ante aquella demostración de afecto y la correspondió. Luego de las presentaciones Alice dijo:

-Estoy aquí por mi sobrino Anthony Cullen. Quería hablar con su nueva maestra. Bella, Anthony es muy especial y según dice la señorita Leah, tú eres una de las mejores maestras de la Academia, entonces quería pedirte que ayudaras a mi niño, quiero verlo reír, disfrutar de su niñez, cosa que extrañamente él hace. Se pasa la tarde en su habitación, pocas veces lo veo sonreír, lo hemos intentado todo, los psicólogos dicen que está bien, pero yo sé que no es así ¿Necesito saber si tú podrías ayudarme?- Bella notó la aflicción en los ojos de Alice. Ella tenía confianza y en los dos años que llevaba ejerciendo su maestría en los Ángeles, se había ganado el título de mejor maestra a pulso, todo alumn la amaba, ella era la maestra que no existía o que muy pocas veces se veía. Se acerco a Alice y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, lo intentaré. Intentaré hacer de Anthony un súper niño- Alice sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Bella. Cuando aquella plática terminó, Bella abrió la puerta y descubrió a sus amigas tras ella escuchando. Estas se sonrojaron y dijeron:

-Hay que ir a clase- Al mismo tiempo, Bella sonrió y levantando el dedo índice, señalándolas dijo:

-Chismosas-

Las chicas desaparecieron por los pasillos entre risas, dejando a Bella, que se encamino a su nuevo salón. Debía cambiar por completo su técnica, no podía ser la misma maestra de todos los años. Tenía que ganarse a un niño que tenía la fama de ser antisocial. Había oído hablar de Anthony Cullen. Todos decían que el niño era extraño no hablaba con nadie y este sería un nuevo reto sin duda.

Anthony por otro lado, como todos los días, se levanto temprano, beso el retrato de su madre, ese que le sonreía a diario y se alistó. Un nuevo año empezaba en la Academia, a la que prácticamente era obligado a ir. Se miro al espejo e intentó arreglar su cabello cobrizo desordenado, sus ojos verdes con el toque azulado le sonrieron. Muchas veces le habían dicho lo parecido que era a Edward, su padre, y día a día él se daba cuenta de que su tía Alice tenía razón. Era alto para su edad y de complexión delgada. Era inteligente y tenía, sus talentos, que muy pocos conocían o mejor dicho nadie más que él conocía. Bajo las escaleras de la gigante mansión y como todos los días Anthony espió a su padre, quién estaba en el estudio sumergido en su laptop, mientras tomaba café. Era siempre lo mismo. Su padre nunca le prestaba atención. Él quería desayunar con su padre, que pudieran disfrutar del silencio que la enorme mansión Cullen tenía. Una mansión enorme y triste. Sin embargo, no tenía el valor, ni las armas para llamar la atención de su padre o siquiera el valor de pedirle que desayunara con él. Su padre le evitaba. Cada vez que podía, llegaba tarde y se levantaba temprano a encerrarse en el estudio a tomar su café. Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños lo veía. Solo recibía un regalo, que sabía que la secretaria, la garza como él la llamaba, le enviaba. El mismo regalo de todos los años

-Deberías estar desayunando niño Anthony- dijo Sue, haciendo que este se asustara. Sue, la nana más perfecta que cualquier niño podía tener, con su cabello negro, a pesar de la edad la hacia ver fuerte y decidida. Sus ojos color miel la hacían cálida a pesar de ser pequeña cuando estaba enojada parecía ser mas grande.

-Nana ¿Que eres? Me asustas- dijo Anthony siguiéndola. Sue se volteó y le dijo con voz terrorífica o al menos eso creyó

-Un Vampiro-

Anthony sonrió y caminó con confianza a la mesa. Luego de un desayuno, a solas, el chofer lo llevo a la academia a tiempo. Corrió entre los pasillos y se adentró en su nuevo salón, con temor. Había tenido maestras y maestros buenos, pero este año temía que fuera otro maestro, que por todos los medios intentara, de manera interesada, ganarse su cariño hipócritamente. Se sentó al final y espero. Cuando Bella atravesó la puerta, todos sonrieron guardando silencio. Ella era la mejor maestra, según todos. Habían oído historias de su manera de enseñar. Bella no habló, tomó su arteline 509 y escribió en el pizarrón:

=Sta. Swan=

Se giró y dijo:

-Necesito saber ¿Quién sabe la capital de Inglaterra?- nadie habló. Bella sabía que su curso era joven y apenas comenzaban a aprender, pero quería llamar la atención de todos y llenarlos de un poco de miedo, aún así vio como un niño con ojos color verde levantaba la mano con miedo. Su cabello era desordenado y sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguramente porque se sentía avergonzado, era alto y vestía su uniforme de manera formal. Su mirada profunda tenia tristeza, una tristeza difícil de ocultar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Bella intentando infundirle confianza.

-An...Anthony- dijo tartamudeando. Bella sonrió. Anthony, su reto, el niño sentado en el último asiento por alguna razón. Eso le recordó a ella cuando obligadamente había tenido que ir a aquel internado en Londres. Entonces le preguntó confiada:

-Bien Anthony dime ¿Cual es la capital de Inglaterra?-

-Londres- respondió rápidamente. Bella sonrió. Había logrado llamar su atención y continuó.

-Veo que eres más que ojitos lindos Anthony. Bueno, Londres es mi ciudad natal-

La clase rió ante el chiste y Bella dijo:

-Bueno señores los chistes para después. Yo soy Isabella Swan, su orientadora de grupo y maestra de música. Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, menos besos, esos no los regalo- dijo Bella haciendo que todos rieran nerviosos.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarles, si les duele una uña o un diente, háganmelo saber. Ahora, ¿por qué no pasan, se presentan y me dicen que instrumento les gustaría aprender a tocar?, el que sea, así este sea el xilófono, la armónica, el arpa hasta la campanilla-

Bella se sentó y escucho atenta a todos los niños que pasaron y dijeron contentos sus nombres y apellidos junto al instrumento que les gustaría tocar. Algunos aprovecharon la ocasión para decir tonterías. Cuando el turno de su reto llego, este solo dijo, apretándose las manos y mirando al suelo

-Mi Nombre es Anthony Cullen- y con eso se sentó. Bella no lo obligó a seguir y eso lo extrañó. Todos los maestros lo obligaban a hablar y Bella, en cambio, no le había obligado a nada. Ella solo se levanto y se dirigió al piano, que estaba en su salón. Este tenía todo tipo de instrumentos, ya que ella se había encargado de reunir la mayoría de ellos, pero el instrumento más hermoso de todos era el piano, idéntico al de su padre. Se sentó ante él y comenzó a tocar. La suave tonada inundó el salón, llamando la atención de Anthony, quién observó el piano con anhelo. Ese era un secreto que el guardaba. El quería aprender a tocarlo. Había oído a su tía Alice decir que su madre era magnifica en aquel instrumento y él quería aprender, para así sentirla más cerca de su corazón.

Todos aplaudieron cuando Bella terminó de tocar Claro de Luna de Debussy y ella dijo:

-La música no sólo son tonadas tristes. La música tiene el sentido que le demos, más cuando viene del corazón. Espero este año poder enseñarles el valor de una nota musical-

El timbre sonó y todos salieron, menos Anthony quien como todos los años se quedaba en el salón evitando el contacto con los otros niños.

-¿Anthony borrarías la pizarra por favor?- dijo Bella sonriéndole desde su asiento. Anthony le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió:

-Claro - Anthony caminó con cautela, acercándose al pizarrón y comenzó a borrar. Bella solo miro sus movimientos un rato y luego le pregunto:

-¿Qué edad tienes? - sabia la edad del niño, había leído su ficha, aún así era una buena forma de comenzar

-Doce- respondió este en un susurro. Bella asintió y saco unos sándwich de queso derretido de su bolso.

-¿Quieres?-

Anthony tomo el sándwich y dijo de manera educada:

-Gracias- y lo comió disfrutándolo.

Vio en Bella la sinceridad y la amistad, sin interés, que esta le mostró. Ese día Anthony hizo una nueva amiga, una de verdad y, aunque Bella no lo sabía porque Anthony no lo mencionó, ella le agradaba, era distinta y él podía pensar en confiar en alguien tan maternal como ella, alguien en el que él se imaginaria a su madre, esa mujer de la que no podía recordar nada, ya que había muerto el día que nació. Se sentía culpable y triste y a pesar de las palabras de sus abuelos, sus tíos, él las únicas palabras que quería oír eran las que no eran dichas por su padre. Era lo único que quería y su inseguridad era esa.

Pero en cambio, Bella vio ese día en él a un niño que solo necesitaba cariño y atención y ella tenia mucho para dar.

* * *

**_*Asterias: griego. Significa Estrella de mar._**

**_Bueno esto es apenas el comienzo de mi primera aventura. La maestra de mi hijo, es mi bebe agradezco a jpv22 por hacer esto posible. Cariño gracias por la paciencia. Mayra mu gracias por la ayuda. Bueno GRACIAS POR LEER díganme lo que piensan_**

**_Besos y abrazos._**

**_ANN ARSTON AARA (Diciembre de 2013.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Melodía_**

Los pasos relajados de los tacones de Eleonora Dinkley se escucharon avanzar a través de la silenciosa casa de su jefe. Llevaba en sus manos los papeles del último contrato para L.A Soport Tenic Cullen Corp. Edward no levantó la mirada de su laptop. Estaba atrasado con la última aplicaciónque estaba preparando para Apple*.

Eleonora colocó los papeles en el escritorio y se sentó frente al hombre del que, secretamente, estaba enamorada. Su traje, ajustado, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, intentando llamar la atención pero sin ser así. Era elegante y no vulgar. Edward apenas levantó la vista mientras trabajaba con tranquilidad. Unos pasos molestos y el golpe sordo que la puerta del estudio dio, se escucharon en la silenciosa mansión. Una muy molesta Alice Cullen entró en el despacho diciendo, aunque lo más indicado seria decir, gritando:

-¡NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO CULLEN!-

Edward no levanto la mirada y Eleonora sonrió por el show de la enana, que estaba tras ella. Siempre era el mismo tema, el mocoso Cullen, como ella lo llamaba. Alice al sentirse ignorada gritó:

-A SOLAS- Eleonora se levantó de manera tranquila y salió dejando a los hermanos discutir. Al fin y al cabo, este no era su problema, no por el momento.

Edward continuó trabajando, sin levantar la mirada cuando, Alice furiosa ante el comportamiento de su hermano mayor dijo:

-Si no me estas escuchando juro que pateare tu lindo trasero y lo colgare desnudo como ejemplo de mi furia interna, hermanito idiota, para que Emmett lo use como piñata mexicana en festival-

Edward suspiró, reacomodó sus lentes y dejó de lado su trabajo diciendo:

-¿Puedo saber que mosca te ha picado hoy?-

Alice se sentó y le dijo:

-Anthony lleva prácticamente dos semanas en la escuela y tú, como mal padre que eres, ni siquiera te le has acercado para preguntarle algo. Estoy furiosa. Déjame recordarte que en esta horrible, estúpida, sin brillo y solitaria mansión en la que vives, no lo haces solo. Tienes a un niño de exactamente 12 años, que ni siquiera te ve y tú me preguntas ¿Que maldita mosca me ha picado exactamente HOY? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-

Edward pasó la mano por sus desordenados cabellos y dijo sin preocupación alguna:

-Te recuerdo que trabajo día y noche para que a tu sobrino no le falte un centavo para ir a la academia de superdotados a la que va. A parte de eso, Jasper ya debe de haberte dicho que estoy creando un nuevo software* para mejorar las aplicaciones del nuevo iPhone. Estoy hasta las narices de que me recuerdes que vivo solo con un niño y sobre todo que vengas gritando como si todavía tuviéramos 5 años y yo te hubiese quitado un mechón de tu cabello-

Alice se enfureció y le gritó:

-Me importa un rábano hasta donde tengas la nariz. Tienes UN HIJO, UNO Edward. Anda, dime que estas hasta las narices, pero ni siquiera sabes cómo esta Anthony en estos momentos. No conoces a tu hijo y está más solo que el desierto. Yo no soy tu criada o Sue. Soy ¡TU ESTUPIDA HERMANA! La que se ha encargado de tu hijo desde que nació-

Edward se levanto de golpe furioso. Él no quería esa vida, él no quería nada, aún así, le dijo entre dientes, furioso por el comportamiento irracional de su hermana:

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Alice se levantó y le dijo sin importarle la altura y la prepotencia de su hermano:

-Que te comportes como un PADRE, Idiota. PAPÁ jamás fue como tú. Él siempre estuvo y está con nosotros. Siempre, a pesar de tener que partirse en dos. Su prioridad siempre fuimos nosotros. Él siempre estuvo allí, a pesar de la muerte de tu madre y la mía. Él sí tuvo pantalones y míralo ahora, como es tan feliz de tener a Esme y a su nieto-

Edward iba a empezar a gritar cuando Anthony entró, haciendo que la habitación se sumiera en un silencio incómodo. Al sentirse observado, los nervios lo atacaron y con temor dijo:

-Am...Yo...venía a darles esto-

Alice suspiró, buscando tranquilizarse y preguntó bajando la voz:

-¿Qué es cariño?- Anthony le extendió el correo grama* y Alice lo tomó, leyéndolo. Cuando hubo terminado dijo con tranquilidad:

-Dile a Bella que tu padre irá a tu primera reunión de padres-

Edward le arrebató el papel a su hermana, sin siquiera mirar al niño y dijo:

-Se supone que tú y yo estábamos hablando y te dije que no puedo hacer nada. Tengo mucho trabajo. Encárgate tú de lidiar con todos esos padres y la maestra esa-

Anthony se acerco a su padre y le arrebato el correo grama luego le dijo:

-Estaba hablando con tía Alice. Tú nunca puedes. Permiso- y con eso se fue de la habitación, dejando a un Edward impresionado por las palabras de su hijo y a una Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos. Esta suspiró audiblemente y le dijo con la voz quebrada:

-Anthony está creciendo. No siempre será un niño que no entiende el por qué de que su padre no esté con él, pero cuando lo sepa hermanito, cuando el sepa que tú no estuviste allí por cobarde, se irá lejos. Entonces si vas a quedarte solo, más solo que en un desierto- y con esas palabras dejó la habitación de la misma manera que Anthony lo había hecho.

Edward salió a buscar a su hijo, para que le diera la hora para estar presente en la reunión, pero en lugar de verlo, encontró a Sue organizando su habitación. Esta se giró mirando a Edward molesta y Edward suspiró frustrado diciendo:

-Debo suponer que tu también estas molesta-

Sue se sentó y lo miro por un rato. Edward era el vivo retrato de su pequeño Anthony, con la única diferencia de sus ojos. Esos le pertenecían a su angelito. Aquella que cuidaba de su hijo desde el cielo, Anddie.

-Si todavía tuvieras cinco años, estaría dándote unas buenas nalgadas o te jalaría las orejas, pero ni Anthony me da tantos dolores de cabeza. Ten- dijo extendiéndole el correo grama. Luego de que Edward la mirara con miedo, gracias al respeto que le tenía a aquella mujer, Sue dijo:

-El niño Anthony me pidió ir a su reunión hoy-

.

.

Bella caminó por los pasillos, de la academia vacía, hacia su salón. La reunión comenzaba en una hora y media y hace poco menos de 30 minutos que habían terminado las clases. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco al escuchar el piano. No lo tocaban con sincronización, ni eran notas perfectas. Erandesafinadas. Bella abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Anthony con lágrimas en sus ojos y la tristeza impregnada en ellos. Se sintió triste e impotente ante aquella escena. Caminó y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Anthony saltara asustado.

-Lo siento cariño, no quería asustarte ¿Estás bien?- Anthony negó y abrazó a Bella, quién se impresiono al sentir los brazos pequeñitos rodearle el cuello, pero aún así, le abrazo con calidez y lo consoló. Cuando Anthony se sintió mejor le dijo:

-Lo siento-

Bella le sonrió y le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos:

-No te preocupes campeón, nada paso aquí ahora ¿Así que este es tu instrumento favorito?-

Anthony agradeció que Bella no le preguntase nada con respecto al tema de su tristeza. No quería responder preguntas. Se sentía triste y solo, sin más le respondió:

-Am...Yo-

Bella se levanto y cruzando los dedos para que su plan de hacerlo sonreír le dijo:

-No te preocupes. Si tú quieres esto puede ser un secreto de estado. Yo y mi satélite espía no lo mencionaremos a nadie-

-¿Tu satélite espía?- pregunto Anthony curioso. Bella sonrió al verlo así, más tranquilo. Le había roto el corazón verlo triste. Pues ese pequeño se estaba robando su cariño. Luego respondió:

-Mi madre era científica y bueno no es por presumir pero en uno de sus experimentos, la NASA apoyándola, mando un satélite a Marte, que se llamaba Asterias-

Anthony se giró y le pregunto

-¿Se supone que debo saber qué significa eso?-

Bella le sonrió y respondió:

-Estrella de mar, es griego, así me decía mi madre, Asterias, esa era yo y mi satélite espía de Marte-

Anthony empezó a reírse sin razón y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Griego? ¿Eres griega?-

Bella suspiró de alivio. Había pasado la crisis, pensó.

-No, claro que no, soy inglesa. La verdad es que mi madre tenía un amor por los idiomas y sus culturas por el mundo en general-

Anthony miró con tristeza a Bella -¡oh, no!- se dijo Bella en su interior. La melancolía en los ojos de aquel pequeño le partió el corazón, pues esta se parecía mucho a la melancolía de ella.

-Yo, no... conocí a mi madre- dijo Anthony con la voz rota. Bella suspiró y se fundió en sus dolorosos recuerdos, borrosos pero dolorosos recuerdos. Luego le susurró a Anthony:

-Es mejor que haberla tenido y perdido. Créeme... Así que, ¿te gusta el piano?-

Anthony se impresiono por el cambio de tema. Había visto la tristeza en sus ojos, tristeza que le causo curiosidad, sin embargo dijo:

-¡¿Qué?! Yo….-

Bella le sonrió y le pregunto al verlo tartamudear:

-¿De que tienes miedo?-

-¡Yo no soy miedoso!- exclamo Anthony con molestia en la voz. Bella enarcó las cejas y dijo:

-yo no me refería a eso campeón. Lo que quiero decir, es que si no más recuerdo, pregunté ¿Cuál era su instrumento favorito? el primer día y tú no me dijiste. ¿De qué tienes miedo?-

Anthony suspiró y respondió con vergüenza:

-No es miedo, es solo que no confiaba en ti-

Bella caminó hacia Anthony y se lanzo a hacerle cosquillas. Anthony empezó a reír como loco, con ganas, como no lo hacía hace tiempo y Bella le acompaño en sus risas. Era un niño encantador y si en ella estaba, no dejaría que volviese a llorar. No lo permitiría jamás.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Anthony agarrándose la barriga Bella se detuvo y le dijo:

-Si tú quieres puedo enseñarte a tocar el piano-

Anthony se levanto del suelo y pregunto:

-¿En serio?-

Bella le sonrió y le contesto feliz de tener la atención del niño:

-Claro- y con eso Bella volvió a hacerle cosquillas, ganándose más risas de parte de Anthony. Se había ganado su confianza y eso la hacía feliz. La hacía reírse junto al pequeño, la hacía querer soñar de nuevo... por ella, por sus padres, por Alec.

.

.

Edward caminó por la academia vacía. Escucho risas en un salón. La risa de su hijo. Risas que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta para ver el motivo y vio a una mujer que lo deslumbró. Era muy hermosa, demasiado. Su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en un moño desordenado y su piel era del color de la porcelana. Aún no había visto sus ojos, pero por alguna razón sabía que eran hermosos y estaba riéndose con su hijo a carcajadas. Se aclaró la garganta haciendo que Bella y Anthony se giraran para prestarle atención.

-Papá- dijo Anthony asombrado de verlo allí.

Bella en cambio vio unos ojos que la maravillaron. Eran turquesa y fríos como el hielo, que la hizo estremecer. Aquel hombre era imponentemente atractivo. Su cabello cobrizo y desordenado llamaba a tocarlo, pues se veía suave. Su cuerpo era musculoso, pero no demasiado. Sus hombros eran anchos. Pero era el padre de Anthony. Con esfuerzo se recompuso y dijo extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Edward:

-Disculpe am… Soy Isabella Swan la maestra de su hijo-

Edward vio entonces los ojos y el sonrojo más hermoso que jamás había visto en, sin duda, 12 años, 12 años de tristeza y dolor, Pero Edward no se permitió jamás sentir atracción por una mujer y hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Vio a Anthony, rompiendo totalmente el contacto con aquella mujer, que lo ponía nervioso y le dijo:

-El chofer está afuera, esperándote hace rato. Vete a casa-

Anthony suspiró exasperado, pero antes de salir, se regresó y abrazó la cintura de Bella, quién se sonrojó y sonrió, ante el gesto afectivo del pequeño Mozart, su pequeño Mozart, porque ese sería su apodo y su pequeño secreto.

-Hasta mañana señorita Swan- dijo con emoción.

Bella le alborotó el cabello, que era igual al de su padre y dijo, olvidándose de Edward, quién los observaba con los ojos como platos, puesto que Anthony no abrazaba a nadie. Él nunca abrazo a nadie de su familia, ni siquiera a él.

-Hasta mañana mi pequeño Mozart- Bella le susurro lo último, para que Edward no lo escuchara. Sin duda esta sería una nueva amistad irrompible y hermosa, que se desarrollaría a través de los años, del tiempo y la distancia. Un lazo irrompible y único.

.

* * *

**_*se conoce como software al equipamiento lógico o soporte lógico que comprende el conjunto de los componentes lógicos necesarios que hacen posible la realización de tareas especificas, en contraposición a los componentes físicos que son llamados hardware. Para más información visitar Wikipedia _**

**_*Empresa creadora del iPhone o iPod_**

**_* Nota que mandan las escuelas para citar a los padres, así los llaman en mi país_**

* * *

**_Bueno espero les allá gustado el segundo capitulo de esta historia comenten quiero saber su opinión. Jpv22 mi beta cariño gracias por la paciencia y la ayuda sin ti esto no seria posible._**

**_Darle las gracias a todas aquella personas que me siguen, tanto las que dejan review, como las que leen sin opinar._**

**_Para las que me dejan reviews, no puedo dejar de nombraros porque me dais animos para continuar: marieisahale, yisicullen25, catrina00, Naye15, chiquitza, rosii suarez, lulucullendepattinson, Nadiia16, Rosy canul, Madriguerita y glee._**

**_Saludos besos, abrazos y nos vemos el próximo viernes.  
_**

**_Ann Arston Aara._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización:_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Un abrazo_**

-¿Puedo saber que fue eso?- preguntó Edward, perplejo, recordando como su hijo, quién no abrazaba a nadie, lo había hecho con Bella, que se giro sobre sus pies y se encaminó a su escritorio. '¿Que debería responder?' pensó Bella. 'Oh si claro, vi a tu hijo llorando y este me sorprendió con un abrazo'- No Seas Estúpida Swan. Deja de hablar contigo misma. ¡Cállate! Dios que locura, volvió a pensar.

Abrió por decima vez la carpeta que había memorizado el día anterior y sin levantar la vista respondió.

-¿Un...un abrazo?-

Edward bufó audiblemente. Sabía que era un abrazo pero no comprendía el por qué su hijo la abrazaría a ella. Así que en un intento por comprender por una vez a Anthony dijo:

-Se que fue un abrazo, la pregunta es ¿Por qué Anthony la abrazaría?-

Bella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos turquesa inexpresivos y tristes porque si, señores, eso si que se notaba. Bella sabia lo que era estar así triste y vacía, sin embargo había aprendido a sobrellevar aquel dolor, no a olvidarlo, eso era imposible solo sobrellevarlo. Edward por otro lado, al ver lo cálida y misteriosa que era la mirada de la 'señorita' Swan, como su hijo la había llamado, sintió su corazón latir como ni siquiera lo había hecho el día de su boda. Sus ojos parecían un manantial de chocolate, con un brillo extraño, un brillo triste.

Bella suspiró y respondió:

-Un abrazo es una muestra de afecto- Edward la miró como si tuviese tres cabezas y le dijo tentando su suerte, porque la mujer parecía estar loca.

-¿Por qué mi hijo tendría muestras de afecto con usted, si no las ha tenido nunca con su familia? ÉL NO ABRAZA A NADIE-

Bella no sabía que responder. Ella no sabía que Anthony no tenía ese tipo de muestras de afecto con nadie y eso le hizo sentirse extrañamente triste. ¿Por qué, si Anthony tenía a quien abrazar, la abrazaría a ella? Miro a Edward con duda y frunció el ceño al recordar que cuando era una adolecente y sus padres ya habían muerto ella había hecho lo mismo porque se sentía sola ¿Anthony se sentía solo acaso? Se preguntó, aun así respondió:

-Buena pregunta-

Un toque sutil les llamo la atención a ambos. Bella miro su reloj. No sabía en que momento el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Se levantó y sonrió tan abiertamente que no se le notó lo que le habían afectado las palabras de Edward, quién pensó 'Impresionante' puesto que había visto cierto deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Un brillo muy extraño. Un brillo de dolor.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron dos madres de familia. Bella les abrió el paso y fue así como el salón se fue llenando de padres, unos más viejos y unos más jóvenes, tal caso el de Edward Cullen, quién, impacientemente, se había sentado al fondo de la clase, exactamente en la misma mesa que se sentaba Anthony, sin duda padre e hijo iguales. Bella paso lista y luego escribió en el pizarrón:

_Srta. Isabella swan _

_**Licenciada en música clásica y experimental._

_**Post grado en psicología infantil._

_**Licenciada en literatura clásica._

_**Técnica científica experimental._

Se giró para encarar a los padres quienes la miraban como si fuese un fenómeno, pero estaba acostumbrada. Ella siempre había sido un cerebrito con cuerpo de modelo o al menos así la llamaban las twins* y su sobrina. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus mejores amigas casi hermanas y aclarándose la garganta dijo:

-No quiero parecer fanfarrona pero la academia exige que comparta con ustedes, los padres, mi capacidad de enseñanza. Todo lo que está escrito es lo que estudie y aclaro que lo hice en un tiempo record. Soy de coeficiente alto, o al menos, eso decían mis maestros. Así que, bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, que para mí es más que un reto. Debo aclarar, que lo único que necesito saber es si tienen preguntas-

Un padre levantó la mano. Era rubio y se parecía mucho a un par de gemelas malignas que Bella tenia como alumnas, las temibles gemelas Newton. Bella lo señalo y este dijo:

-Soy Mike Newton y mi pregunta es ¿Como lo hiciste?-

Bella se sonrojó y respondió:

-Tome materias de más y salí antes y algunas carreras las tome juntas-

Luego de que los padres prácticamente la atacaran diciéndole que ella merecía ser maestra universitaria y no de un grupo infantil, Bella terminó su día sin poder ignorar el hecho de las miradas de Edward, quién no dejó de evaluar cada movimiento, cada palabra y cada sonrisa que Bella dedicó...

.

.

-Buenos días -dijo Bella al maestro que estaba sentado, tecleando en una laptop. Este dejó lo que hacía y sonrió. Su sonrisa era lobuna., era un hombre que parecía encantador. Este se levantó y caminó hacia ella diciendo:

-Disculpa, estaba entretenido, soy Jacob Black, el nuevo maestro de educación física ¿eres Bella Swan, la maestra de música, cierto?-

Bella sonrió y asintió. El chico parecía agradable y hasta cierto punto lo era. Los dos conversaron hasta que el timbre sonó y Bella se levantó para tomar los libros que había en su escritorio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto Jake su nuevo amigo.

-Si gracias- le respondió Bella.

En un ágil movimiento, Jake tomó todos los libros. Era fortachón y muy alto, el típico maestro de deportes, que daría miedo, pero al conocerlo te darías cuenta que es dulce. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, riéndose de un chiste que Jake acababa de contarle a Bella, cuando esta levanto la mirada. Anthony la miraba, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía molesto.

- Eres la orientadora de Cullen ¿no?- le preguntó Jake, llamándole la atención. Bella sonrió y asintió, girando la mirada hacia Anthony de nuevo, pero este había desaparecido.

-Es un gran niño- dijo ganándose un buf de Jake, que la hizo mirarlo con atención. Jake entró en el salón de Bella y dejó sobre el escritorio los libros. Luego la miró con la intensidad de sus ojos negros diciendo:

-Eres la primera que lo dice- y sin más se retiro.

Bella saludó a la clase y notó que el asiento de Anthony estaba vacío. Frunció el ceño. Era la última hora de clase y lo había visto en el pasillo ¿No vino? Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Anthony mojado… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Anthony esta mojado y...furioso? Bella le tomó la mano y luego de que la clase prácticamente empezara a gritar 'OooooO' lo sacó al pasillo. Anthony se sonrojó y abrazo a Bella con fuerza de nuevo temblando. Bella correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio el cabello hasta que Anthony se separó para mirarla.

-Lo siento- dijo Anthony

Bella le sonrió y asintió, sin decir palabra le limpio el rostro y luego le dijo:

-Hay que...volver a clase. Quítate la corbata y ten-

Le dijo tendiéndole su chaqueta. Luego continúo:

-Sécate-

-No. No quiero echártelo a perder- dijo Anthony.

Bella se le acercó cautelosamente y sin que Anthony lo esperara le limpió el rostro de nuevo, con cariño y luego le besó la frente, ante la mirada de un pequeño asombrado, al sentir la calidez que emanaba de Bella. Cómo hubiera querido que su mamá lo mirara como ella lo hacia una vez, solo una, para poder recordar los ojos y la sonrisa que le saludaba desde la única fotografía que tenia de ella, pero no era posible, no podía serlo jamás, él no podría tener una madre que lo cuidara, que lo quisiera, que le prestara atención. ¡Que fuera Bella! Porque sí, ese pensamiento paso por su pequeña e inocente cabeza. Bella sería perfecta para ser su mamá.

.

Luego de que terminara la clase, Bella empezó a mostrarle, a su pequeño aprendiz, lo hermoso que puede ser tocar el piano. Las melodías y el amor que podía emanar de las teclas.

-El maestro Black ¿es tu novio?- preguntó Anthony de pronto.

Bella se sonrojó y negó. Viendo al pequeño Mozart, no tenia duda de lo inteligente que era. Un músico innato, porque así era, Anthony había nacido con un don, aún así, su pregunta la sorprendió, haciéndola pensar en Alec. Suspiró pesadamente. Esa no era una buena conversación para tener con un niño de la edad de Anthony. Luego respondió:

-Yo no tengo novio Anthony-

Anthony sonrió feliz. No sabía por qué razón ese hombre lo ponía nervioso, o al menos, lo había hecho al verlo tan cerca de su Bella. Y luego el incidente de las gemelas Newton quienes le habían lanzado globos de agua eso lo había molestado. Esas chicas rubias, tan iguales la una a la otra, que no se diferenciaban y ni siquiera los uniformes les ayudaban ¡Grrr! había estado tan molesto que había querido tirarles por las coletas a ambas y amarrarlas para mojarlas pero no, las muy cobardes había huido y se habían refugiado en donde sabían que Anthony no les haría nada, en el salón de música.

.

.

-¿En serio lo hiciste?- preguntó Tanya incrédula, viéndola de manera extraña tras sus lentes de color verde fosforescente. Sí, a ella le gustaba ser original.

-Oh vamos es exagerado de su parte- respondió Bella mientras terminaba su taza de café. Llevaban prácticamente 2 horas hablando en su departamento sobre un pequeño que le había robado el corazón. Pero eso no tenían que saberlo las chicas.

-No. No es exagerado Bella- dijo Victoria y luego continuó. -Una condecoración al valor, una medalla y una fiesta de strippers, ese sería un gran premio para ti. HICISTE QUE ANTHONY CULLEN HABLARA EN MI CLASE, EN LA DE ANGELA Y HASTA A TANYA LA DEJO SIN PALABRAS ¿QUÉ ERES? UNA LOCA CIENTÍFICA-

Bella sonrió ante la exageración de Victoria y les dijo:

-No ofendas a mi madre, ella era científica y no estaba loca-

-Eso explica muchas cosas- pensó Ángela.

Todas se rieron, disfrutando de la tarde de chicas, sonriendo y burlándose, pero solo Bella sabía que Anthony era en serio, de lo más especial. Un niño maravilloso, triste y vulnerable, que solo necesitaba atención, que necesitaba sentirse especial. Ella lo había hecho, lo había necesitado en su tiempo y Alec la había ayudado. Ahora, si en sus manos estaba, ella haría de Anthony un niño fuerte y seguro.

* * *

**_*Las twins o mejor dicho las gemelas las conocerán mas adelante son una parte importante de esta historia por ahora es todo lo que voy a decir._**

**_Bueno si todavía están aquí me alegro mucho quiero agradecer a JPV22 mi beta por su paciencia y su ayuda sin ella esto no seria posible. _**

**_Este capítulo es un poco corto, por lo que subo ahora mismo el próximo capítulo. Disfrutadlo._**

**_Saludos besos y abrazos_**

**_Ann Arston Aara _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización._**

**_A Jpv22 mi beta cariño gracias por la paciencia y la ayuda sin ti esto no seria posible. Sobre todo en este capitulo._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 4_**

**_La fuerza de la música _**

-De nuevo- dijo Bella.

Anthony volvió a tocar la misma melodía que relucía en las hojas de papel, frente a él, en el piano de cola. Le encantaba perderse en aquellas tonadas a las que había aprendido a darles sentido, gracias a los trucos que Bella le enseñaba día con día.

Hacía ya dos meses y quince días que la academia había dado paso a un nuevo año escolar y Anthony Cullen se había convertido en un talentoso pianista, gracias a una mujer que lo impulsaba a cumplir sus sueños sin mirar a nadie, sin penas ni vacíos. Anthony había aprendido a sonreír. Hablaba más y ahora tenía amigos, muy pocos, pero los tenía. Había descubierto que le gustaba el beisbol, la natación, acampar al aire libre y su pasión, el piano.

Bella observó, con orgullo, al pequeño que estaba tocando una de las tantas nanas que su padre había compuesto para 'Asterias', su estrellita de mar. Miró por un momento cómo Anthony tocaba el piano, haciendo que un recuerdo de su padre la golpeara.

.

** .**

FLASH BACK

.

**=== BROMPTON LONDRES 1997 ===**

**.**

_-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó Charlie a una pequeña Bella de 7 años, quién miraba el piano, el último regalo de su madre a su padre, en su último aniversario antes de irse al cielo. Era un día triste para ambos. René cumplía un año de haber muerto y aunque él estaba desgarrándose por dentro, tenía que aparentar fuerza por su hija, aquella que tenía el carácter de su madre y era tan inteligente como ella._

_-Si- respondió, al fin, la pequeña viendo el piano negro de cola, mientras tocaba la grabación que este tenía en la tapa. 'CS TE AMO SIEMPRE' decía. Charlie suspiró audiblemente, llamando la atención de su pequeña hija, quién vio la tristeza en los ojos chocolate de su padre. A pesar de intentarlo, él se había convertido en un hombre triste y solo, con una hija a la que cuidar._

_Charlie no demostraba su dolor, sonreía y jugaba, haciendo su papel de padre viudo, teniendo cuidando de cualquier cosa que pudiese dañar a su pequeña y frágil hija. Y, aunque el trabajo demandara su atención y el alto coeficiente de Bella la mantuviese ocupada aprendiendo, siempre había un momento para ambos. Esos momentos en que valoraban sus lazos y su amor, ese amor incondicional del que Bella había nacido._

_-También la extraño- susurró Charlie, tomando la mano de su hija para infundirle valor. Porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba fuerzas y Bella era la única que podía dárselas._

_- La extraño mucho- terminó._

_Ese día, su padre la había iniciado en su amor por la música. Le había mostrado, por medio de sus melodías, lo mucho que había amado a su madre. Le había tocado el piano hasta que ella calló rendida por el sueño, un sueño en donde su madre le sonreía y le cantaba su nana, aquella, que con su padre, habían compuesto un día, aquella que le traía paz en los peores momentos de su vida._

_._

FIN DE FLASH BACK

.

.

-¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó Anthony, preocupado al ver como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Jamás la había visto llorar. Ella era la fortaleza pura, su pilar. En eso se había convertido para él y verla así le partió el corazón.

Bella se recompuso al notar la mirada de Anthony sobre ella y sonrió abiertamente diciendo:

-Lo siento- Anthony le devolvió la sonrisa y Bella aparto la mirada diciendo

-Es una melodía hermosa-

Anthony miro su reloj y se levantó abrazando a Bella en son de despedida. Cuando esta estuvo sola, se sentó al piano y cerró sus ojos. Necesitaba fuerzas. Había momentos en las que estas desaparecían. Se sentía cansada de luchar en contra de aquel dolor que llevaba dentro. Comenzó a tocar su nana sin cantar la letra. No. Esa la hacía quebrarse en pedazos.

Cuando terminó, otro recuerdo la golpeó, aún con los ojos cerrados, recordándole lo doloroso que había sido su pasado. Por haberlo tenido todo y haberlo perdido tres veces. Primero su madre. Segundo su padre. Tercero Alec, el amor de su vida, hasta ese momento su luz, su único guía y su pilar. El que la había levantado y le había enseñado a luchar. Pero también se había ido, dejándola sola, sin nada más que una promesa hecha y el dolor de su partida.

.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_ ._

**_INTERNADO DE BELLAS ARTES MC COY- LONDRES NOVIEMBRE DEL 2005_**

**_ ._**

_-¡Ven! ¡Acá!- dijo Alec abrazando a su novia. Bella sonrió y le acaricio el rostro con amor._

_-¿Estas mejor?- volvió a insistir Alec con el ceño fruncido. _

_Bella le sonrió, pero aquella cálida sonrisa que Alec quería ver no apareció. Eso le hizo suspirar de una manera sonora. Bella enterró su rostro en el cuello de su novio, aspirando su aroma, buscando el alivio a su dolor, a su tristeza. Era el aniversario numero tres de la muerte de su padre y se sentía perdidamente dolida, pero él estaba allí. Alec la estaba abrazando, reconfortando su soledad. Sacándola de la oscuridad, de aquel abismo, estando a su lado, ayudándola a levantarse, ayudándole a sonreír._

_-Vamos cariño 'sempre con voi mi stella di mare'(siempre estaré contigo mi estrella de mar)- Bella asintió. _

_._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

_ ._

_ ._

Despertó cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Alice Cullen, quién la miraba con cariño.

Bella le sonrió y limpió su rostro, intentando borrar su dolor de nuevo, como lo hacía desde aquel día en el que su prometido falleció. Un silencio se instaló entre las dos, hasta que Alice hablo por fin.

-Lo siento yo...no quería interrumpirte- Bella le sonrió y dijo:

-No hay problema ¿Necesitas algo?-

Alice frunció el ceño, viendo los ojos tristes de la morena. Ella tenía muchísima más agonía de la que Edward reflejaba en sus ojos. Le tomó la mano y dijo:

-Yo creo que tú necesitas algo. Tú necesitas una amiga- Bella volvió a sonreír y respondió:

-Estoy bien. Solo fue melancolía-

-¿Tu no me conoces, cierto?- dijo Alice, cruzando sus brazos impacientemente, con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Bella negó con la cabeza. Alice suspiró y tomo aire diciendo:

-Se cuando alguien necesita ayuda, apoyo moral, un día de compras, un abrazo, el silencio. Lo sé porque soy peor que el FBI, la CIA o hasta la URE (Unidad De Respuesta Estratégica de la Policía). Tú Isabella Swan, necesitas a alguien a tu lado- Bella asintió y por primera vez en 3 años, le contó a alguien su triste historia.

.

.

Edward abrió la puerta de la mansión él solo. Sue, seguramente a estas horas de la noche, estaría durmiendo. Su reloj Rolex dorado de muñeca, marcaba exactamente las 2:35 de la madrugada. Estaba cansado de estar escuchando a los socios de Japón hablar en su idioma, sin entenderles. Había sido estresante. Había tratado de sonreír, sin embargo ya se le hacía difícil. Los músculos de su rostro ya no cedían. Estaban rígidos por la amargura.

Tomó su corbata y tiró de ella, desgarrando los tejidos. La metió en su saco gris, como su vida desde que ella se fue. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar que, de su antiguo estudio, salía una melodía que no conocía. Era el estudio que contenía un piano de cola negro, regalo de su madre. La verdadera, aquella que por imprudente había perdido su vida en un accidente de auto, un día de Septiembre, hacía ya demasiados años. Caminó con prudencia hacia la puerta entre abierta y se detuvo en seco al ver a un pequeño de 12 años tocando con los ojos cerrados, con gran amor, las teclas de aquel viejo piano. Su hijo Anthony, un Cullen sin duda por su inteligencia, su inocencia y sus aptitudes. Observó a su hijo con orgullo, con el pecho hinchado de calidez, porque a pesar de todo y de una manera extraña, Edward Cullen amaba a ese pequeño, quién componía mezclando acordes, una nueva melodía. No quiso molestarlo, así que lo escucho hasta que se quedó dormido sobre el piano. Entró y con cuidado, como si de un cristal se tratara, lo tomó en sus brazos. Anthony se removió, más, cuando estuvo cómodo volvió a dormirse. Se adentró en la habitación de su hijo y lo acostó, arropándolo con cariño. Le revolvió sus cabellos y se giro para salir deteniéndose en seco ante algo que le llamo la atención. Era un álbum azul que decía "PAPA". Lo tomó en sus manos y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de la habitación de su hijo. Con cuidado abrió la tapa de aquel álbum, sin saber que este le dejaría un sabor amargo de derrota.

'APPLE ENTREGA PREMIO DE CONDECORACION A MEJOR SOFTWARE A EDWARD CULLEN'

Los recortes, cada uno, tenían una imagen propia de lo que Edward era ahora. Todos aquellos recortes lo mostraban a él, sonriendo rígidamente a la cámara. El álbum no estaba terminado pero Edward se dio cuenta de cuan solo debía sentirse su hijo. Tomo su pluma y escribió en una hoja en blanco y la firmó.

"MI MAYOR LOGRO SIEMPRE SERAS TU HIJO E.C"

La pegó al final del álbum y lo dejó donde estaba. Salió de la habitación con rabia. Si Andrea estuviera viva, ya le habría quitado a su hijo. Se lo habría llevado lejos, para que el monstruo que él era no se tragara a su pequeño, pero ¿Con que escusa barata se acercaría a él? ¿Cómo podría ser un buen padre? Si jamás lo había intentado. Simplemente no podía. 'Tú nunca puedes'. Habían sido las palabras de su hijo cuando se había negado 'sutilmente' a ir a esa reunión, en donde conoció a la más hermosa mujer que había visto en años. Era sencilla, inteligente, paciente, y sobre todo cálida. Lo suficientemente cálida para derretir su frío corazón y hacerlo latir con fuerza.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Anthony despertó en su cama, arropado. No recordaba haber subido. Su reloj de pared marcaba las 8:00 de una mañana de sábado. Estaba aburrido, pero como todos los días desde que tenía memoria, se levantó besando el cuadro de su madre, quién le sonreía desde el cielo, cuidándolo, o al menos eso decía su tía Alice. Salió de su habitación hacia el comedor, luego de haberse vestido, más, cuando iba a la cocina a pedir su desayuno, se detuvo en seco al ver a su padre en el comedor tomando su café mientras leía el periódico matutino. Frunció el ceño y con pasos cautelosos se acerco al comedor. Sue sonrió y dijo:

-Buenos días niño Anthony-

-Buenos días Nana- respondió sin ver a su nana. Su atención estaba en aquel hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa, que la mayoría del tiempo, por no decir que siempre, permanecía vacía.

Edward levantó la mirada de su periódico y preguntó:

-¿No te vas a sentar?- Anthony suspiro pesadamente y respondió:

-Si Papá- se sentó al lado contrario de su padre y jugó con su cereal sin apetito. ¿Por qué, de pronto, su padre quería desayunar con él? Dejó el plato sin tocarlo más y se levantó.

-Con permiso- estaba enojado ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? Pensó, pero se reprimió en expresarlo mientras regresaba a su habitación...

* * *

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, tanto si dejan reviews, como si leen sin opinar.**

**Para las que dejan reviews, quiero nombraros, ya que me animáis muchísimo: marieisahale, catrina00, yisicullen25, rosii suarez, Robmy, DANI DA, alejandra1987, Lamb'stown, wen liss, cary, liz, Dahia, LOQUIBELL, Srita. Horan, fer-cami, Naye15, nikyta, Romi.**

**Nadiia16 eso es algo que no te puedo decir guapa pero vaz a descubrirlo luego. Gracias por comentar**

**DragonaAzul, ya me gustaría actualizar todos los días, pero prefiero actualizar una vez a la semana, de seguro, que actualizar más seguido y luego no tener un capítulo que subir. De todas formas, muchas gracias por dejar un review.**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta subida doble de capítulos. ¡Feliz Navidad a todas! Y nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**_Ann Arston Aara _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**

**A Jpv22 mi beta cariño gracias por la paciencia y la ayuda sin ti esto no seria posible.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**El león no es como lo pintan**

.

Bella se sorprendió cuando esa mañana, al abrir su puerta, se encontró con Alice Cullen y una invitación a almorzar. Se sentía nerviosa mientras se dirigían a la mansión de Edward para recoger a Anthony. No había visto a Edward Cullen desde la reunión, pero cada vez que pensaba en sus palabras, en sus reclamos por el simple hecho de los abrazos de Anthony, se estremecía. Edward había logrado causar un sentimiento extraño en su corazón, había logrado llenarla de curiosidad.

En las conversaciones con Anthony no había escuchado al pequeño nombrar a su padre, como si había llamado a su padrino Emmett, su tío Jazz, el esposo de su tía Alice, o a sus abuelos, incluso hasta a su madrina Rosalie, esposa de su padrino. Sabía que Anthony no hablaba de su padre porque simplemente no sabía que contar de él, más allá de lo que leía, cuando recibía premios, a través del periódico.

.

.

A Bella le impresionó el tamaño de aquella tenebrosa mansión. Era bonita, pero no le gustaba. Era demasiado ostentosa o llamativa para su gusto. Sus ventanas eran grandes y las cortinas oscuras no permitían ver hacia a dentro. Había dos leones como escultura en las gradas que conducían a la puerta de mármol café oscuro. Alice se adentro con confianza y Bella la siguió, pero de pronto sintió la mano de Alice jalarla con fuerza, haciéndola esconderse tras unas enormes escaleras, que seguramente llevarían al segundo piso. Alice señaló hacia el frente y Bella observó como Anthony estaba mirando a través de unas puertas, de lo que parecía ser un estudio. Las puertas estaban semi abiertas y Anthony miraba a alguien allí. Observó lo pulcro de aquel lugar. El piso brillaba bajo sus pies. Había una mesa con un jarrón extraño, cerca de donde Anthony estaba y en este había flores artificiales blancas.

-Lo cache la semana pasada. Al parecer siempre hace lo mismo- dijo Alice en un susurro, sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciendo que mirara con atención a Anthony.

-¿A quién mira?- preguntó Bella. Alice suspiró con pena y respondió:

-A Edward idiota Padre ¿A quién más?-

Bella ignoró su sarcasmo y se quitó sus zapatos de tacón pequeños. Eran cómodos y la hacían verse fashion o eso le habían dicho Tanya, Ángela y Victoria. Se los dio a Alice y se encaminó hacía Anthony, quién seguía absorto viendo a su padre, para ver si le había picado algún insecto radiactivo o quizá Sue le había puesto algo a su comida. Él solo quería saber porque, de pronto, su padre quería comer con él. No es que no le alegrara, no, pero le extrañaba. Quizás quería algo y Anthony no tenía mucho para darle.

-¿Qué es lo que vemos?-Preguntó Bella.

Anthony saltó y cayó hacía el frente, abriendo la puerta, llevándose a Bella con él. Bella, al estar en el suelo y descubierta por Edward, empezó a reírse a carcajadas, roja de la vergüenza. Anthony frunció el ceño y se sonrojó avergonzado de haber sido descubierto, pero Bella seguía riéndose y terminó contagiándolo a el también, que empezó a reírse con loco. Alice también se reía, al ver a su sobrino así, pero lo que más la hizo sonreír fue la manera en la que su hermano veía a Bella. Ese brillo, ese brillo no lo veía desde hacía ya 12 años. Sonrió, pero esta sonrisa era traviesa. Oh si, si que lo era. Alice Cullen sería un cupido celestial desde ahora.

Edward vio a una hermosa mujer caer frente a su escritorio. Se sorprendió al ver a Anthony con ella y de pronto encontró la manera de acercarse a su hijo, porque Bella podría ser la única que de verdad conociera a Anthony. Las risas, combinadas de ambos, se escuchaban como un coro angelical que venía directamente del cielo ¿Qué me está haciendo esta mujer? Pensó. Porque si le estaba haciendo algo.

Alice suspiró, pensando miles de maneras de unir a su hermano a aquella linda y talentosa mujer que se encontraba en el suelo sonriéndole a su sobrino de una manera que no supo describir. Había adoración en su mirada, adoración que ni siquiera ella le tenía a su sobrino. Amaba a Anthony, estaba segura de eso pero la manera en la que Bella lo miraba la hizo comprender el porque Anthony hablaba de ella como si fuese su heroína y entonces comprendió, que para Anthony, Bella era más que su héroe. Ella era su mundo.

Eleonora, que lo había visto todo, se aclaró la garganta. Anthony se levantó al instante, al ver a la garza allí, seguido por Bella, quién miró a aquella mujer y se le encrespo el cuerpo en señal de alerta. Sus ojos azules la miraron de una manera extraña, tenebrosa. Su cabello negro estaba apretado, hasta el dolor, en un moño con un simple flequillo en su rostro. Su piel bronceada brillaba en sus mejillas, ya que llevaba un traje negro que le cubría completamente. Era hermosa pero había algo en ella que le daba miedo.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento, pero Edward creí que estarías listo-Dijo con voz sedosa, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz al niño, quién se escondió tras Bella.

Eleonora sonrió al ver el miedo en el niño y levantó su mirada hacia Bella diciendo:

-Lo siento, debo parecerle una maleducada, soy Eleonora Dinkley, asistente ejecutiva de el señor Cullen ¿usted es?-

-Isabella Swan, la maestra de Anthony- respondió Bella rápidamente extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Eleonora, quien sonrió y le devolvió el gesto diciendo:

-No sabía que Anthony necesitara tutoría-

Levantó la mirada sobre el hombro de Bella hacia Edward de manera interrogativa y Edward al instante preguntó:

-Yo tampoco ¿está todo bien?-

Bella iba a responder pero Alice se les adelantó diciendo:

-Vamos a almorzar y me llevo a Anthony, eso es todo- sin esperar respuesta, Alice condujo a su sobrino y su maestra fuera de la Mansión del terror.

Bella suspiró al salir de allí. La tensión del ambiente la estaba volviendo loca, además de que era tan frío aquel lugar que le daba miedo.

.

.

Pasó una tarde extraña junto a Alice, quién vio sonreír como nunca a su sobrino mientras comía helado de chocolate y hablaba sin parar, dejándola impresionada y apunto de una lesión en el cuello, ya que por alguna razón, Anthony la había dejado sin habla. Y si, por una vez en la vida, su sobrino había dejado a su tía Alice, a ella que era la que más hablaba, sin palabras. Bella sonrió ante ese hecho.

.

.

El lunes llegó y Bella se abrió paso esa mañana hacia la sala de juntas. Leah le había dicho que un padre quería hablar con ella, así que camino hacia el salón con las carpetas de la clase que estaba próxima. Cuando entró, se quedó de piedra al ver a Edward Cullen de espaldas, viendo por el ventanal hacia el jardín.

Bella se imaginó por un pequeño momento, a aquel hombre del que Alice le había hablado el día anterior. Ella había dicho que Edward era un hombre solo, que como Anthony, necesitaba una luz que lo guiara en su camino. Que estaba opacado por el luto, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo alejar la mirada congelada sin sentimientos que el rostro de Edward mostraba. Miró su reloj y aclarándose la garganta dijo:

-Señor Cullen que sorpresa-

Edward se giró y vio a Bella igual de hermosa que el día anterior. Una sonrisa torcida, una que no salía hace mucho, apareció en su rostro sin ser llamada. Bella se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa, que casi la deja sin respiración. Edward frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de lo que hacia, así que sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Se sentó rompiendo el contacto de la mirada curiosa de Bella y dijo sin preámbulos:

-Lamento incomodarla en su horario de trabajo pero vengo a ofrecerle un empleo-

Bella no escuchaba lo que Edward le decía, puesto que estaba viendo los dibujos que pidió a sus alumnos. Uno en especial el dibujo de Anthony.

-¿Señorita Swan?- Llamó Edward al verla así, tan ocupada, tan pensativa.

-¡¿Bella?!- Llamó de nuevo, logrando la atención de Bella, quién le sonrió diciendo:

-Lo siento. tengo una clase en un rato y estaba viendo que es con su hijo-

Edward suspiró. Aquella mujer no se había inmutado por como la había llamado. Sin poder evitarlo, su nombre había salido y se había sentido como bálsamo en sus labios. Asintió y repitió:

-Como decía, yo venia a ofrecerle un empleo-

-Tengo uno- dijo Bella, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido pareciendo molesta.

-Sé que lo tiene pero si me deja continuar...-

-No- interrumpió Bella enojada luego continúo

-Señor Cullen, con todo respeto. Amo lo que hago, no quiero otro empleo, no lo necesito.

Edward la vio levantarse, pero cuando Bella puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta Edward soltó, sin pensar las palabras atoradas en su garganta desde hace unos días.

-Quiero aprender a ser padre. Un padre verdadero- aquellas palabras impresionaron a Bella, quién se quedó quieta un momento. Luego se giró y le dijo:

-Los padres no vienen con manual para serlo-

Edward vio el dolor en el rostro imperturbable de aquella misteriosa mujer, pero ese dolor desapareció cuando ella sonrió, como si nada pasase, haciéndolo olvidar sus pensamientos y la razón por la que estaba allí.

-Anthony no confía en mí-

Exclamo Edward sin pensar. Solo lo dijo porque lo sentía, porque recordaba su reacción cuando intentó acercarse a él. Bella se sentó y dijo:

-Solo tiene que intentarlo-

-Lo hice- dijo Edward recordando el desayuno fallido con un muy molesto niño de 12 años, Anthony, que no había probado bocado ese día y luego ni siquiera había salido de su habitación hasta que él se había enfrascado en su trabajo de nuevo.

Bella suspiró y miró a Edward afirmando:

-Sí, Anthony mencionó su repentina decisión de desayunar con él de una manera no muy sutil. Señor Cullen, Anthony es un niño sensible, que ha estado espiando a su padre, a escondidas de todos, en la oscuridad de la puerta entre abierta de su estudio, esperando no ser visto. Usted no puede llegar de la noche a la mañana y meterse en una vida en la que no estuvo presente en 12 años. Yo no llegue y le dije "Hola Anthony Quiero ser tu amiga y enseñarte a tocar el piano"-

Bella vio la frustración de Edward, quién replicó:

-No soy exactamente sutil Bella, creo que eso es evidente. La mayoría de mi tiempo estuve ocupado y hoy tengo tiempo de sobra, por la costumbre a realizar negocios con rapidez y astucia. Yo hago negocios de manera grotesca, no le compro caramelos a mis clientes yo...-

-Entonces no hay nada que hablar- dijo Bella levantándose, dejando a Edward en silencio.

-Puedo ayudar a Anthony a ser más seguro, pero porque él quiere sentirse seguro de sí mismo. No puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere cambiar. Soy maestra, bióloga, literaria y psicóloga, no estúpida. Para mí, mi prioridad siempre será Anthony, Señor Cullen-

-Quiero que le de a Anthony clases de piano privadas y me incluya en ellas- dijo Edward culminando la oración con un:

-Le pagaré-

Bella suspiró, diciéndose estúpida por lo que iba a hacer, pero quería ver a Anthony feliz y sabía, que parte de su felicidad sería tener a su padre. Entonces ella habría logrado su cometido y podría dejar a Anthony seguir con su vida, aunque eso le causara dolor en el corazón.

-De lunes a sábado por 4 horas en la tarde no más. No quiero un sueldo, eso lo veremos luego. Si luego en un mes no veo resultados, se termina señor Cullen. Anthony no necesita las clases, es Mozart reencarnado -

Edward sonrió con orgullo y dijo:

-Lo he oído tocar-

Bella se giró extrañada, pero antes que preguntara, Edward le aclaró:

-Digamos que mi hijo no es el único que observa detrás de una puerta semi abierta en la oscuridad, señorita Swan-

Bella asintió y antes de salir le dijo:

-Oh, señor Cullen, le aviso desde ya que odio a los sabelotodo. Si usted sabe tocar el piano o algún instrumento, me gustaría que, accidentalmente, se olvidara de ese aprendizaje en especial-

-Entendido- dijo Edward sonriendo mientras Bella salía, tarde, a su clase.

'Que conversación mas extraña' se dijo Bella, luego de pensar aún más en las palabras de aquel hombre. Tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué, repentinamente, a Edward se le pasaría eso por la cabeza? ¿Estaría enfermo? Eso la preocupo mucho, así que, al tener la menor oportunidad, haría sus preguntas.

Los nervios que había sentido eran sin duda algo nuevo y extraño el único hombre con el que había estado cerca no la había hecho sentir eso y aunque había amado en vida a Alec. Al ponerse a pensar en lo que verdaderamente era el amor, se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Edward, por otro lado salió de la Academia, sonriendo como no lo hacía desde hacía demasiados años. Esperaba que funcionara la manera de acercarse a su hijo. Pero también le emocionaba saber que tendría, por 6 días a la semana, 4 horas al día, a una increíble mujer, porque no tenia duda de aquello, Bella era increíble. Le llamaba la atención la tristeza que desbordaban sus ojos y lo llenaban de curiosidad. Tomó su celular y marcó al único hombre que podía darle respuestas. Subió a su limosina sin percatarse de que una camioneta extraña y negra lo seguía, mientras otra vigilaba su salida...

* * *

**Como en cada capítulo, quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, tanto si dejan reviews, como si leen sin opinar.**

**Y para las que dejan reviews, nombraros, ya que leo todos vuestros reviews con muchisima ilusión: Nadiia16, Robmy, rosii suarez, DANI DA, hildiux, Naye15, yisicullen25, marieisahale, alejandra1987, wen liss, LauritaMarsYork, catrina00, glee, Hadelqui, LOQUIBELL, cary, Robsten, galadrielcullen, pili, damalunaely, Tata XOXO.**

**PRISGPE: muchas gracias por la recomendacion de la música, Yiruma. Realmente lo intentaré escuchar**

**Madriguerita: Eleanora claramente dará más de un dolor de cabeza, jejejeje. Y con respecto a Alex, si se dirá quién es más adelante. No te preocupes por ello que todo se irá esclareciendo.**

**Espero que hayais pasado una feliz Navidad y ahora a disfrutar del AÑO NUEVO. Disfrutad de las fiestas y de la lectura.**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**Ann Arston Aara**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización_**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**CUANDO LAS LETRAS LLEGAN**

Bella contempló, por tercera vez en ese día, aquel dibujo de Anthony que psicológicamente demostraba demasiado. Aquel ángel, iluminando las nubes grises de una fuerte lluvia, que a simple vista era arte, pero al ser observador se podía ver lo mucho que aquel simple dibujo, de un sin duda talentoso niño de 12 años, demostraba. Las nubes grises representaban sus tristezas, aquellas que no dejaba ver a nadie y el ángel, el ángel la inquietaba más ¿Qué podría representar aquel ser sin un rostro con alas? Podría ser muchas cosas, como podría ser ninguna. Bella saltó de sus pensamientos cuando Anthony se sentó frente a su escritorio, con un impulso fuerte. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, y no podía ocultarlo, no de Bella, quién era como su madre. Y es que había encontrado en Bella aquello que una vez, hace 12 años cuando nació, le fue negado, el amor de una madre, un amor que Bella no se negaba en darle. Bella suspiró y le dijo sin medición alguna, como si le hablase a un adulto, porque a veces Anthony se comportaba como uno

-Anda escúpelo- Anthony suspiró frustrado y respondió:

-La garza-

Bella sonrió al escuchar el sobrenombre que Anthony le ponía siempre a la asistente de su padre. Eleonora Garza Dinkley, así llamaba a aquella mujer que le había dado escalofrío.

-¿Quieres contarme?- preguntó Bella preocupada por su pequeño Mozart. Había aprendido de Anthony a no obligarlo a nada, a esperar a que él decidiera hablarle.

Anthony cerró sus ojos, con su rostro al techo del salón de clase, mientras intentaba recordar porque estaba tan molesto esta mañana. Había veces que la calidez de Bella era suficiente para olvidar su soledad y tristeza.

-Papá se va una semana entera a Japón por un nuevo proyecto de software y esas cosas tu sabes- dijo Anthony mirándola directamente a los ojos con tristeza.

Bella se levantó y se sentó en la silla al lado de Anthony, entendiendo su frustración y tomó su mano. Cuando su padre vivía, viajaba mucho, pero había mucha diferencia entre su relación con Charlie y la de Anthony con Edward. Su padre siempre estaba allí con ella, en cambio Edward buscaba escusas para irse. Aun así le llamo la atención que Anthony mencionara aquella mujer ¿Qué tenia que ver ella en todo aquello? Con renuencia pregunto:

-¿Qué tiene que ver La...Señorita Dinkley en todo esto?- se interrumpió. Había estado a punto de llamarla garza.

-Pasa que me quedo con Sue y la garza por una estúpida semana- dijo Anthony

- No digas malas palabras campeón. Eso no es tan malo, aunque ella no te agrada- dijo Bella sonriéndole con cariño a Anthony, quién asintió y se levantó, dirigiéndose al piano, calentando sus manos y luego comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de una canción propia. No podía terminarla, sabía que algo le faltaba. Bella se le acerco poniéndole las manos en los hombros en señal de apoyo, diciéndole:

-Llegará cariño, llegará.

Pero por más que buscara, las siguientes notas no salían. Solo se quedaban allí, en la misma tecla donde comenzaban. Empezó de nuevo y se detuvo. Bella se sentó a su lado y toco las notas, un poco más rápido, mejorándola. Anthony sonrió y la imitó. Había aprendido a tocar el piano tan rápido que había impresionado a Bella

-¿Tiene letra?- pregunto Bella cuando Anthony se detuvo. El negó y agregó:

-No había pensado en eso- Bella asintió.

Anthony siempre iba a paso lento, pero se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Poco a poco, él se había abierto a sus compañeros. No tocaba en público, pero ayudaba a las gemelas malvadas cuando estas tenían problemas con el piano y su mejor amigo Mark le estaba enseñando a tocar la guitarra, así que le dijo, intentando animarlo:

-La letra de una canción puede llegar a convertirse en una gran historia, una historia que tú quieras contar, ya sea triste o de lo más alegre. Todo depende de ti- Anthony sonrió, volviendo a tocar la misma melodía. Le encantaba hacerlo, era su regalo para Bella, aunque claro, ella no tenía que saberlo aún.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó dudando, porque sí, él tenia miedo aún.

Bella había intentado que el tocara el piano frente a sus compañeros, pero Anthony aún no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Es tu canción- dijo Bella con cariño y orgullo, ya que Anthony era su orgullo.

-La primera canción de mi pequeño Mozart- terminó sonriendo.

Anthony le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz de poder sentirse así. Ella le alegraba y había llegado a ganarse más que su confianza, su cariño y tenía su admiración.

-Te quiero- dijo Anthony sin pensar, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. El corazón de Bella se movió de distintas maneras y le levantó el rostro respondiéndole con la sonrisa más grande, respondiéndole:

-Yo también cariño ¿Lo sabes verdad? ¿Sabes que te quiero?-

Anthony sonrió y asintió, dichoso de escuchar aquello, puesto que esas simples palabras significaron mucho para él. Esa tarde, mientras pegaba una fotografía más en el álbum de su padre, la letra de la canción empezó a surgir de la nada, como Bella le había dicho. Aquella letra empezó a llegar. Aún no tenía melodía y quería terminarla para poder mostrarla, pero la letra era suficiente y llegaba al corazón, al menos al suyo. El orgullo lo lleno con cada palabra que fluía, como si fuese una cascada, más se detuvo. Le hacía falta más. Había algo que faltaba para que su canción estuviese completa.

.

.

Esa noche Edward entró en la habitación de su hijo. Su viaje salía en unas horas. Lo creía dormido, pero Anthony no había podido dormirse por la emoción. Tenía su canción casi terminada, el mejor regalo para Bella. Edward se sentó a la orilla de su cama y le dijo pensando que estaba dormido.

-Pórtate bien Campeón, prometo volver pronto. ¿Está bien?- Edward suspiró con miedo y le puso la mano en el brazo a su hijo, con cariño diciendo:

-Te pareces mucho a ella ¿sabes? Me la recuerdas tanto que duele- Edward sonrió y tomó el retrato que Anthony tenia en su escritorio aquel en donde Anddie le sonreía. Recordaba ese día, se habían conocido desde siempre y habían sido novios desde que el tenia memoria. Aunque sonara muy cursi, él sabía desde que era un niño, que ella sería su esposa. Aquella hermosa mujer, con la cabellera naranja y los ojos tan extrañamente verdes, era valiente y amaba su hermosa sonrisa, era perfecta. Su manera de cambiar las cosas malas, de hacerlo sonreír con su inocencia. Amaba su cuerpo perfecto aún cuando estaba embarazada.

-Me dejaste una hermosa parte tuya mujer. Mira que estarías furiosa conmigo. Lo sé. Eras tan testaruda, te gustaba estar siempre llevándome la contraria y no sabes lo estúpido que me siento hablándole como un loco a tu retrato de nuestro hijo. Aunque sé que no sería nada loco para ti. Jamás sería loco para ti-

Anthony sonrió por las palabras de su padre, quién jamás hablaba de su madre. Edward respiró profundo y un recuerdo lo embargo llenándolo de tristeza.

.

==FLASH BACK==

.

**_LOS ANGELES 1999_**

**_._**

_-Eres un grandísimo idiota, Edward Cullen, y lo peor de todo es que voy a casarme contigo. Te he dicho que NO voy a cambiar mi añillo. Es hermoso - dijo Anddie mostrándole el anillo de compromiso a Edward, mientras le sonreía testarudamente. _

_-Puedo comprarte uno mejor - le dijo Edward, puesto que el negocio había salido bien y quería darle lo mejor. _

_Anddie lo miró por un momento y negó haciendo, un puchero con sus hermosos labios rosa:_

_-Nop, no quiero uno nuevo, este es perfecto-_

_-Tú eres perfecta- le dijo Edward y se le acerco levantándola como un costal de papas, mientras Anddie gritaba y le golpeaba la espalda... Si, aquella mujer era más luchadora que cualquiera. Ella no le temía a la vida, como tampoco le tuvo miedo a la muerte que se la llevo un día reclamándola._

_._

===FIN DE FALSH BACK===

.

Edward se puso en pie suspirando pesadamente y dijo:

-Nos vemos en una semana campeón-

* * *

**_Bueno si todavía están aquí me alegro mucho quiero agradecer a JPV22 mi beta por su paciencia y su ayuda sin ella esto no sería posible. _**

**_Este capítulo es muy corto, por lo que subo ahora mismo el próximo capítulo. Disfrutadlo._**

**_Saludos besos, abrazos y Feliz Año Nuevo 2014_**

**_Ann Arston Aara _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL HONOR DE UNA PROMESA**

-¿Ha llamado usted a mi secretaria?- preguntó Jason Jenks a través de su teléfono, mientras veía su reloj rolex de oro. Era un regalo de sus hermosas y ya mayores hijas, contando, por supuesto, en el camino a su adorada y preciosa nieta, una adorable réplica de sus gemelas y bellas hijas.

-Si- respondió tajante Edward Cullen a través del celular moderno que llevaba, mientras tecleaba en su computadora para no perder el logaritmo del nuevo programa que estaba creando, junto con Gu Ying, su socio de Japón.

-¿Nombre?- Oyó a Jenks preguntar sin esperar o decir más, siempre era así. Jenks había trabajado para él desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-Isabella Swan-

Jenks tenía en sus manos una libreta para anotar la información que Edward Cullen iba a darle a través del teléfono. Sin embargo la pluma se congeló antes de que tocara si quiera el papel. Edward casi nunca investigaba a nadie, pero cuando lo hacía siempre tenía razón de hacerlo. Siempre había, de alguna manera, algo extremadamente malo con aquella persona, pero en este caso, él sabia el origen de aquel apellido y aquel hermoso nombre de aquella niña a la que su ex-esposa había enterrado en el internado más caro junto a sus hijas, una vez hace ya diez años, con tal de no hacerse cargo de ellas

-¿Lo tienes?- preguntó exasperado Edward. Había dicho el nombre de la mujer que llevaba sin cesar en sus pensamientos y ahora se le ocurría a su mejor investigador quedarse callado. No estaba de humor para soportar las estupideces de nadie, mucho menos del anciano Jenks, quién dejo sus pensamientos diciendo:

-Seré sincero Edward- Edward frunció el ceño por la manera de hablar de Jason. Él nunca le hablaba así.

-Siempre he sido un hombre de honor- continuó Jenks, buscando las palabras adecuadas para rechazar aquel trabajo

-Te he pedido que investigues mujeres antes y no te has negado ¿Qué puede tener de diferente esta?- dijo Edward interrumpiéndolo, más Jenks continuó pensando en aquella chiquilla que había sido capaz de devolverle el amor de sus hijas, que había sido arrancado por una frívola y manipuladora mujer, como lo era Gianna, su ex esposa. Aquella niña solitaria se las había devuelto y ahora se enorgullecía de decir que tenía a la mejor familia que pudiera tener, sus hijas, Bella y su hermosa y admirable mujer, que era una parte importante de su familia.

-Sé quién es Isabella Swan y es por eso que me niego a hacer el trabajo señor Cullen, con todo respeto...-

-¡NO!- Le grito Edward furioso -Tú trabajas para mí- le susurro dejando de lado su trabajo.

-Entonces renuncio- dijo Jenks sin pensárselo dos veces. Él era un hombre de honor, así que al oír el silencio al lado contrario de la línea continuo:

-Tengo respeto por los pasados demasiado dolorosos y este es uno del cual no quiero recordar, porque me involucra y siempre he sido un hombre de palabra. Mi respeto por el apellido Swan no es en ningún punto diferente del que tengo de la familia Cullen. Siento cualquier imprevisto. Ha sido un honor el trabajar para su familia Sr. Cullen-

-Respeto eso- dijo Edward suspirando. Antes de que Jenks colgara continuó:

-No te obligare a nada, así que Jenks, aún no te librarás de mi-

Sin decir más, Edward colgó su teléfono mientras analizaba las palabras de Jenks "Respeto los pasados demasiado dolorosos". Eso solo significaba que aquella tristeza en los ojos de Bella tenía nombre y apellido o quizás demasiadas razones por las cuales ocultarse. Sin duda, aquella hermosa y admirable mujer ocultaba algo extremadamente doloroso y esa quizás fuese su debilidad. Aquel pasado del que no podía saber nada y eso solo lo llenaba más de curiosidad. Él quería saber quién es Isabella Swan y sin duda lo haría, aunque tuviese que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

.

_Cementerio Central de Londres 10 Marzo/2009_

_Las miradas llenas de compasión, las lagrimas, la lluvia y muchos niños de la fundación, "El mundo de verde", con globos negros miraban el ataúd color vino frente a ellos y escuchaban atentos las palabras del padre, quién hablaba de la eternidad y el cielo._

_Bella miraba sin mirar la caja en la que su prometido yacía mientras la tristeza le colapsaba los sentidos por tercera vez. La razón se había ido por el basurero, al igual que todo lo que tenía. Haley la apretó a su cuerpo, mientras Nikki le acariciaba el brazo, con su pequeña hija en brazos. Ya no había lágrimas para llorar la muerte de un ser querido, ya que se habían acabado en el momento en el que recibió la noticia, noticia que también salía en la primera plana de los principales periódicos de Londres._

_**'Muere heredero de imperio Mitchell' **_

_Bella dio un paso al frente, pero las fuerzas le fallaron, haciéndola derrumbarse en el lodo de un día lluvioso. Vio ante sus ojos, cubiertos por el dolor, como bajaban el ataúd hacia el agujero tres metros. Despegó como pudo, de sus huesos agarrotados por los nervios, la rosa roja, dejándola caer junto a sus recuerdos. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y de pronto se encontró derrumbada y tan destrozada como un espejo hecho añicos ¿Cómo podía irse ahora? ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Por más que lo intentara comprender, las lágrimas le cegaban, mientras el dolor y la agonía se grababan con fuego en su corazón. Sintió unos brazos fuertes levantarla y vio frente a ella a Jason Jenks, su tutor desde el momento en el que su padre la había dejado. Se aferró a su agarre como si la vida se le fuese en ello, mientras que Jenks soportaba su llanto con el corazón en la mano, por la intensidad del dolor que emanaba de sus ojos..._

_ ._

_Los Ángeles California. Actualidad _

El despertador la hizo salir de su letargo, triste y doloroso, sueño. Estaba a una semana de unos días festivos y las fechas no eran las mejores. Suspiró y se levantó, mirándose en el espejo, que tenía al frente. Las ojeras se notaban más hoy. Negó y se preparó para un nuevo día. Un nuevo día sin él. Ya había afrontado el hecho de su partida, aunque solo habían pasado tres años. Ya había abandonado su amor en el cementerio, pero eso no quitaba lo difícil que era pensar en esas fechas, lo difícil que era recordarlo. Estaba tomando las llaves de su auto cuando el teléfono sonó, deteniéndola. Lo tomó y la voz al otro lado la sorprendió:

-Se que vas a tu trabajo pero es importante-

-Nikki, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo están Jess y Hayle?- preguntó preocupada Bella.

-Bien Jess está creciendo y Hayle trabajando. El hecho es que, Bella, Danield Mitchell volvió- Bella se detuvo en seco al oír aquello. Eso solo significaba una cosa...

"El hecho es, Bella, que Danield Mitchell volvió". Un escalofrío la recorrió entera y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. No, esto no significaba nada bueno.

.

.

Los alumnos revoloteaban, era viernes y todos amaban que su fin de semana empezara, junto con unos días festivos, sin embargo Anthony, quién no vería a Bella más que 4 horas por semana, estaba triste. Habían creado un lazo demasiado especial desde el momento en el que él le había dicho te quiero. La consentía como su madre. Según él, era su ángel. Claro, Bella no sabía de aquel sobrenombre, ella no se imaginaba que Anthony la llamaba mamá en su mente cada que la veía, sin embargo, la manera en la que Bella le recordaba cuanto lo quería, los abrazos, cuando le revolvía los cabellos y lo llamaba 'mi pequeño Mozart', aunque de pequeño tuviese muy poco, su manera de sobreprotegerlo, de intentar domar sus locos cabellos, lo llenaban de calor, de comodidad. El cariño que Bella se ganaba a diario era único y nadie podría borrarlo jamás. Bella era su madre y eso estaba más que decidido, ella lo protegía, cuidaba cada uno de sus pasos y lo llenaba de mimos que Anthony jamás, a pesar de tener a toda su familia casi completa, no había disfrutado por su manera de ser.

No cambiaba por nada el hecho de que tenía una madre que lo cuidaba desde el cielo, ni mucho menos el amor y la benevolencia que le tenía a su madre verdadera, más ella seguramente siempre habría querido verlo feliz. Así que si él estaba feliz con ella, sin duda, su madre estaría feliz sonriéndole desde el cielo por verlo así.

Sus abuelos, tíos y padrinos lo veían de manera extraña cada que podían, pues estaba disfrutando de su niñez, soportando como podía las irremediables locuras de su tía Alice, sus obsesiones con cada cosa que tenía que ver con la moda o los intentos de su madrina Rosalie porque fuera más cariñoso y adorable. Aunque le daba terror decir o demostrar su afecto, lo intentaba, y ese era un cambio notable que no dejaban pasar. Les gustaba su manera de intentar cambiar, pero también les inquietaba su cambio radical.

.

Bella acarició sus sienes con los ojos cerrados. El estrés la estaba volviendo loca. Tendría que viajar en 5 días a Londres y no sabía cómo decírselo a Anthony. Temía que su lazo se debilitara y no quería, porque lo amaba como si fuese suyo. Para ella era su hijo y eso nada, ni nadie lo cambiaria, ni siquiera la tarjeta dorada que tenía en sus manos que decía:

.

_DANIELD MITCHELL TE INVITA A LA_

_CENA EN HONOR A ASTERIAS Y LAS TWINS._

_LAS GANANCIAS SERAN DESTINADAS A LA FUNDACION DE EL MUNDO DE VERDE_

_NO FALTES EL MUNDO DE VERDE NECESITA TU DONACION_

_. _

_"Bella, sé que hace mucho que no hablamos. Ven, tú sabes que Alec amaba la fundación. Cuento contigo para esto, principessa"_

_Danield Mitchell Padre_

_ ._

Por más que había querido ignorar a su ex-suegro, Bella no podía. Sabía que el había tocado su punto débil, la fundación. Había sido el sueño de Alec desde que lo conocía y apenas tenía 2 años cuando él murió. Aún así ella había logrado sacarla adelante por sus propios medios.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Anthony haciéndola sobresaltar. No lo había sentido llegar como la mayoría de las veces. Su pequeño era silencioso, tanto que la inquietaba a veces.

-Hay algo que debo decirte mi niño - respondió Bella, con miedo, y luego continúo.

- Tengo que viajar a Londres en unos días-

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Anthony con demasiado dolor en la voz. Bella suspiró y dijo:

-Solo, exactamente, 4 días. Ni uno más, ni uno menos. Debo resolver unas cosas en Londres y bueno, me voy el 7 regreso el 11- 'un día después del aniversario de la muerte de Alec' pensó, pero no lo dijo. Anthony suspiró audiblemente y dijo:

-Está bien, pero solo si prometes llamarme a diario-

Bella sonrió y se levantó, llegando hasta Anthony, quién se había levantado para encontrarla, y abrió los brazos abrazándose a él, a su calidez, intentando reconfortarse.

-Te extrañaré mucho - susurró Anthony abrazado a Bella.

-Yo más y prometo llamarte a diario- dijo Bella, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

.

.

-Edward- dijo Eleonora entrando a su oficina. Él había llegado en la mañana, sin embargo no había podido descansar. Sus ojos miraban empañados las hojas del contrato de Japón, sin embargo no podía detenerse, tenía demasiado trabajo. Se sentía mareado y, extrañamente, tenía escalofríos. No levantó la mirada y Eleonora continuó:

-El señor McCarty...-

-El más guapo y sexi padrino de su hijo está aquí, suena mejor Leonor- dijo Emmett, entrando con aire de lujo y su sonrisa acentuando sus oyuelos de niño adorable a punto de cometer una travesura. Edward se masajeo el puente de la nariz dejando los papeles, mientras su asistente decía sonriendo:

-Es Eleonora- Emmett se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Seh, como sea Leonor ¿Me traes un café?-

Eleonora salió del despacho de su jefe hecha una furia. Ese mastodonte la tenia loca y verlo no era lo hacía más fácil. Edward lo miró, viendo doble, mientras Emmett revisaba, como siempre que lo visitaba, su correo. Escucho un grito mientras alzaba, como si fuese un tesoro millonario de joyas, una tarjeta dorada.

-Hermano si tú no vas a Londres, yo tomo tu lugar gustoso-

Edward frunció el ceño. En una semana tenía un viaje programado para Londres, puesto que tenía que entregar el nuevo programa de seguridad para las empresas de arte Mitchell, y aunque ya lo tenía listo, quería mejorarlo. Así que trabajaba en su tiempo libre en él.

-Iré. Si quieres puedes venir- dijo Edward serio, sin tomarle importancia. A demás, de pensar en la compañía de su compadre no le vendría mal después de todo. Hacía mucho que no salían juntos.

Emmett empezó a saltar como niño chiquito mientras aplaudía diciendo:

-Las conoceré. Ellas, son geniales, amo a esas chicas, son las mejores cantantes. Tengo que decirle a Rose. Ella estará feliz. Les preguntaré a todos. Puedes llevar a Tony Stark, mi ahijado y podemos tomarnos fotos con ellas. Uf deben verse calientes y bellas, si señor-

-¿Emmett qué...?- empezó a preguntar Edward, pero Emmett lo interrumpió diciendo:

-No has leído la tarjeta ¿Verdad?- Edward negó y Emmett continuó gritando efusivo:

-ASTERIAS Y LAS TWINS HERMANO-

Edward lo miró ceñudo y preocupado. Seguramente Rosalie había jugado con su marido a la rata de laboratorio, porque estaba teniendo algún efecto secundario de su comida. Emmett bufó y dijo:

-Oh demonios Cullen ¿De qué maldito mundo de nerds eres? ¿Asterias y las twins? Las mejores y más hermosas voces de toooodooo Londres- Edward negó divertido, mientras recordaba diciendo:

-¿Hablas de las chicas con las que pensabas casarte sin importarte cometer bigamia o hacerte dueño de un harem de mujeres, antes que conocieras a Rosalie? Jamás me las mostraste Emm, ahora ¿Por qué no vas y preparas los vuelos para toda la familia?-

Emmett asintió asombrado por lo que su compadre había dicho. TODA LA FAMILIA. Eso si que era nuevo y Edward lo vio salir saltando. Este viaje, sin duda, sería divertido.

.

Anthony sintió la puerta cerrarse, así que bajo sin importarle que su reloj marcara ya las 1:00 de la madrugada. Quería ver a su padre, aunque sea a escondidas, más lo que vio lo dejo asustado. Su padre Edward estaba en el suelo bañado en sudor. Como pudo, Anthony tomo su teléfono, llamando a la única persona que el sentía podía ayudarlo.

-Bella- dijo con su voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Es papá ¡Ayúdame!-

* * *

**_Quiero agradecer a JPV22 mi beta por su paciencia y su ayuda sin ella esto no sería posible._**

**También quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, tanto si dejan reviews, como si leen sin opinar.**

**Para las que dejan reviews, quiero nombraros, ya que me animáis muchísimo: **marieisahale, hildiux, DANI DA, cavendano13, rosii suarez, galadrielcullen, freedom2604, Robmy, Naye15, Nadiia16, yisicullen25, LauritaMarsYork, Leeslie, , alejandra1987, phinbella2012, BellaNyxH, catrina00, LOQUIBELL, KarenCullen, cary, damalunaely, pili, Tata XOXO, Cristina Rey, jhanulita y a los que dejan reviews como invitados no hay que olvidarlos tampoco.

**Hay mucha gente que pregunta por lo de las camionetas, pero hay que tener paciencia, que ya se irán resolviendo las dudas. **

**Espero que os haya gustado esta subida doble de capítulos. Y nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**_Ann Arston Aara _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_Con voz de mando _**

Oír a las personas que valoras sufriendo, a través de un maldito auricular, se había hecho una costumbre, pero el dolor que atravesó su pecho al oír el sollozo de un pequeño que a pulso se había ganado su corazón, fue peor que la agonía que sintió camino a casa de Edward Cullen. Miles de escenarios llenaron su mente, nublada por el miedo, miedo que en 3 oscuros y dolorosos años no había sentido. Detuvo su auto frente al enorme portón negro y este se abrió, seguramente porque Anthony vigilaba su llegada. Bajó del auto, sin estacionarlo, recordando por un momento que no llevaba más que su camiseta de dormir y un pantalón de algodón, tan holgado que ni siquiera lo sentía. El frío de aquella madrugada la hizo recordar como hace 3 años se había visto igual, en una estación de policía de Londres, reconociendo lo poco que quedaba de su prometido. Había estado tan asustada de ver a Alec muerto. Tenía que haberlo hecho Danield Mitchell, pero no estaba y ella y Jane eran lo más cercano que Alec tenía en ese momento.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos de pena y dolor. Aquel no era el momento, ella tenía que ser fuerte por Anthony, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse después. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño niño vulnerable con miedo en los ojos y lágrimas cubriendo aquellos orbes verdes, muy distintos a los de su padre, sin poder evitarlo. Bella abrió los brazos y Anthony no lo pensó dos veces, se abrazo a ella como si la vida se le fuese en aquella acción. Bella le acaricio sus rebeldes cabellos, heredados de su padre, y lo condujo adentró. Al ver a Edward desparramado en el piso tembloroso y lleno de sudor, sintió un hueco, que no comprendió, en el corazón, le dolió. Miró a Anthony intentando mantener la calma y le dijo:

-Voy a llevarlo a su habitación ¿Cuál es?- Anthony respondió entre hipos, puesto que estaba asustado.

Él no quería que su padre muriera, él quería verlo bien sano. No importaba que este lo ignorara, que no lo quisiese, no, solo quería verlo allí de nuevo, en su estudio con su taza de café frente a su laptop, tecleando de manera compulsiva, mientras arreglaba de vez en cuando sus lentes, cuando estos resbalaban por su nariz.

-La última puerta del pasillo, a la izquierda.

Bella asintió y tocó las manos de Edward. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Intentó, como pudo, levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas, como lo hacía con su padre cuando este se desmallaba bajo los efectos de la quimioterapia, y Edward reaccionó poniéndose de pie, aún en su nebulosa. Bella lo guió, tambaleándose, hasta que lo dejó caer en su cama, a oscuras, pero Edward no soltó su mano, en cambio la atrajo hacía él, abrazándola, mientras el corazón de Bella martillaba, amenazando con salir de su pequeño y menudo cuerpo. Se deshizo del abrazo y Anthony llegó con el recipiente con agua que Bella le había pedido.

Al ver como Bella le acariciaba el rostro a su padre, se le instalo una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en lo maravilloso que seria que fueran los tres contra el mundo y no solo su padre y él.

Bella le dejó una compresa de agua fría en la frente de Edward y se levantó, abrazando a Anthony, sacándolo de la habitación.

-¿Cuál es tu cuarto?- preguntó Bella, viendo el ceño fruncido de su pequeño Mozart, quién la guió a su ordenado cuarto. Bella lo obligó a acostarse, lo acobijo con una manta y le besó la frente diciéndole:

-Ahora duérmete- Anthony iba a quejarse, pero Bella levantó su mano, callándolo, mientras le decía:

-Debes descansar, yo me encargo de tu padre, cualquier cosa te aviso ¿Está bien jovencito?-

Por Dios, si parecía su madre, pensó con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios mientras asentía. Bella se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y antes de girar el pomo de la puerta dijo:

- Te quiero pequeño, descansa -

Aquellas palabras calaron en el alma de Anthony. Ella siempre le repetía que lo quería cada vez que lo veía irse o ella se iba a alguna parte y pesar de no querer darles significado, algún día lo tendrían, aquellas palabras significarían mucho en el futuro.

.

.

Bella observo el termómetro, la fiebre estaba bajando y eso la hizo suspirar con alivio. Vio como el reloj marcaba ya las 5 de la mañana, los ojos ya le pesaban y Morfeo la llamaba para dormir. Estaba demasiado cansada, las emociones ya le estaban pasando la factura. Ver a Edward en una cama, enfermo, la había afectado demasiado. Le había recordado, de una manera dolorosa, los últimos días de su padre, días en los que ella le había cuidado hasta el final, con la esperanza de verlo levantarse de la cama. Pero eso no había sucedido. Sin saber cómo, se quedó dormida, con su mano apretando fuertemente la de Edward y su cabeza en la cama, mientras su cuerpo descansaba en el incomodo asiento en el que estaba.

Edward abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol filtrarse por las ventanas abiertas. La luz le molestó, pero algo le llamo la atención inmediatamente, puesto que aparte de sentirse como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, una mano pequeña agarraba la de él y lo hacía sentirse cálido. Levantó la mirada, buscando a la dueña de esa mano, pero ver a la maestra de su hijo allí era lo que menos esperaba. Pero Bella apretó su mano, aún durmiendo, y susurro triste, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla de manera inconsciente.

-Papá- Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Era la realidad, en verdad aquella mujer estaba allí, en su habitación, sosteniéndole la mano, mencionando a su padre en sueños. Era extraño, pero la calidez que emanaba de ese pequeño toque era impresionante. Sin ser dueño de sus actos, levantó su mano y limpió la lágrima solitaria, sintiendo en el acto la suavidad de la piel de su rostro sin maquillaje. Aprovechó para sentir cada trozo de su delicado y bello rostro, alisando su ceño fruncido y viendo la manera graciosa en la que aquella mujer vestía ¿Qué misterio podía ocultar una mujer tan adorable como ella? ¿Quién era la verdadera Isabella Swan? Aquellas preguntas estaban allí y esperaba pronto averiguar la respuesta...

.

Bella se removió inquieta y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se había quedado dormida olvidando a Edward.

-¡Rayos!- dijo levantándose y encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Edward, quién aún no soltaba su mano.

Se sonrojó al verse descubierta dormida pero Edward hizo algo que la descolocó por completo. Le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Bella retrocedió ante su toque y Edward dejó caer su mano.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward, con voz rasposa por el catarro que seguramente tenía. Bella sonrió de manera cordial y respondió:

-Buenos días-

Edward miró sus manos entrelazadas y luego los ojos de Bella. Café, un hermoso café profundo y lleno de misterio. Bella se sintió morir cuando aquella mirada turquesa apareció. Esta no era como la primera mirada que Edward le había dedicado, pero esta mirada era muy diferente. El Edward que la miraba no era aquel hombre frío sin sentimientos. El Edward que la veía, era el que Alice le había descrito, aquel hombre caballeroso, jovial y lleno de calidez, aquel hombre dispuesto a recibir una bala en su pecho por los que amaba.

-Te desmayaste- le dijo Bella en un susurro, luego continuó

-Y asustaste a Anthony-

-Lo siento- dijo Edward dándole un apretón a su mano aún susurrando

Bella suspiró, sintiéndose una tonta por permitir aquel toque que le enviaba descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo. Ella no podía, ni debería aceptar nada de Edward por varias razones. Una era que, Edward, era el padre de Anthony. Edward sonrió y asintió. La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndoles soltarse. Anthony entró sin tocar la puerta preocupado y vio a Bella sentada, nerviosa, mientras su padre lo observaba.

-Am, buenos días- dijo con los nervios de punta. Bella le sonrió cálidamente y extendió su mano. Anthony la tomó y Bella dijo:

-Tu padre estará bien, una vez que lo vea un médico-

Edward se levantó y sintió un mareo golpearlo, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo, mientras Bella lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Oh No, nada por hoy- dijo Bella haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Nadie le hablaba así desde que era un niño pequeño

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Edward un poco molesto

Bella se puso en pie y dijo:

-Hablo de que usted, señor, se va a tomar un baño-

Señalo a Edward y luego viendo a Anthony continúo:

- y usted también-

-Pero- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirando a Bella, quién puso sus manos al lado de sus caderas adoptando una pose de mando. Los dos, el chico casi adolecente y Edward, bajaron su cabeza avergonzados e intimidados

-Está bien- terminaron diciendo ambos.

Bella sonrió y vio como los dos la obedecían y antes de que Anthony saliera dijo:

-Y otra cosa más, los espero a ambos abajo en 20 minutos. Andando-

Los chicos obedecieron y Bella bajó sonriendo, encontrándose con Sue, quién la miraba con curiosidad:

-¿Qué hace usted en esta casa?-

Bella no supo que responder. Aquella mujer parecía molesta, aunque internamente agradeció no encontrarse a Eleonora Dinkley. Anthony entró en ese momento y las miro a ambas con curiosidad. Bella parecía avergonzada, mientras que su nana parecía molesta. Así que intentando aligerar el ambiente dijo:

-Nana te presento a mi... a Bella, ella es mi maestra en la academia-

Sue miro a su pequeño con una sonrisa que no había visto en su rostro en su vida y eso basto para que Bella se ganara su aprecio. El niño la miraba con cariño y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba por ahora.

Bella se aclaró la garganta nerviosa y dijo:

-Un placer - Sue la miró con recelo y soltó un breve "Mmm" antes de observarla con más atención. Se le hizo raro verla en pijama generalmente una maestra de esa academia vestía más formal

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó viendo a Anthony, quién dijo:

- Sí. Escuche a papá llegar de Japón, así que baje y lo vi en el suelo. Me asusté, y luego llame a Bella, quién, seguramente, rompió unas cuantas reglas de tránsito antes de llegar aquí-

Bella estaba tan roja como un tomate, pero Anthony continuo hablando:

-Ella llegó y lo levantó con una fuerza increíble y lo cuidó y...

Anthony se detuvo al notar que solo él hablaba y miró a Sue, quién tenía la boca abierta, mientras que Bella lo miraba sonriendo de una manera extraña. -Um... Yo- Anthony soltó un suspiro nervioso, rascando su cuello. Sue se aclaró la garganta y negó, intentando aclararse la mente. Era la primera vez que Anthony hablaba tanto. Por Dios, su niño había hablado sin respirar, aunque...

- Un momento, ¿tu padre está enfermo? ¿qué tiene? ¿está bien?-

Anthony saltó, abrazó a Bella y respondió, olvidando su timidez:

- Está bien, aunque habla como si le estuvieran apretando la garganta- Sue tenía la mirada desencajada. Anthony estaba abrazando a alguien y comportándose como un niño de su edad.

- Creo que... iré a preparar el desayuno-

Bella miro a su pequeño Mozart y le dijo

-Yo debería irme-

-¡No! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Anthony y Sue. Bella miró a Sue, quién le dijo:

- Tengo que agradecerle de alguna forma lo que hizo. Quédese por favor.

Anthony apretó a Bella y le dijo:

-Quédate a desayunar conmigo por favor- Bella acarició el cabello loco y rebelde de Anthony con cariño antes de levantar la mirada para decirle a Sue

- Gracias por la invitación. Espero no incomodar-

Sue se giró. 'Que mañana tan rara' pensó, mientras se dirigía, casi corriendo, a la cocina.

* * *

**_Quiero agradecer a JPV22 mi beta por su paciencia y su ayuda sin ella esto no sería posible._**

**También quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, tanto si dejan reviews, como si leen sin opinar.**

**Para las que dejan reviews, los que leo con aboluta devoción, quiero nombraros, ya que me animáis muchísimo: Hadelqui, Nadiia16, Naye15, Madriguerita, Ninacara, yisicullen25, kmylita, cavendano13, freedom2604, marieisahale, Aru1313, nikyta, DANI DA, , Isabella Marie Carlie Cullen S, kimjim, wen liss, Robmy, galadrielcullen, hildiux, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, glee, SkyAnngel, phinbella2012, srita hora, pili, TheLifeIsNotEasy, catrina00, Karla Stew Pattz, Tecupi**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**_Ann Arston Aara _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 9_**

**_LOS SOBRENOMBRES DE ANTHONY_**

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Anthony, mientras colocaba la bandeja de pan en la mesa. Bella asintió y respondió sonriente, colocando los platos con fruta en sus respectivos lugares.

-Si fue...divertido- Anthony frunció el ceño y preguntó un poco confuso.

-¿Divertido? Estar en el mismo escenario con Christina Aguilera bailando *Ven conmigo* te pareció ¿Divertido?- Bella soltó una risa a la que Anthony se le unió sin poder evitarlo, luego ella respondió:

-Tenía 14 años y estaba un poco enfadada, al principio, pero era genial estar con mis mejores amigas, bailando como si no tuviésemos huesos. Fue Divertido. Al final no importaba Christina Aguilera o todas las personas que estaban allí, lo que importaba era que, en una aventura loca, había subido al escenario junto a mis mejores amigas y nos reíamos como locas, escapando de los guardaespaldas y bailando- Anthony sonrió y dijo con orgullo:

-Eras una chica rebelde-

Bella se llevó un trozo de manzana a la boca y respondió:

-No siempre fui tan aburrida ¿Sabes? Esas chicas me sacaban de mi rutina y cuando estábamos juntas nos olvidábamos de todo y nos metíamos en muchos problemas, pero sabíamos que, sin duda, no éramos solo amigas juntas, somos hermanas, de maneras iguales, que se aman y se cuidan. Siempre fue así, desde el momento en que llegue a su casa hasta ahora, después de tanto tiempo-

Anthony suspiró y Bella vio la tristeza en sus ojos. En acto tranquilizador dijo tomando su mano:

-Cuando regrese podríamos ir al lugar que tú quieras y divertirnos. Dejare mis trajes formales, mi trabajo y haremos algo JUNTOS ¿Te parece bien?-

Anthony sonrió y asintió emocionado a lo que Bella sonrió también, imitándolo, sin embargo aun sintiéndose feliz de tener a alguien con quien divertirse.

La melancolía la golpeó, ya que faltaban tres días para enfrentar muchas cosas en Londres, cosas que quizá le harían daño ¿Qué quería Danield con ella? ¿Por qué, si en tres años él no la había buscado, lo hacía ahora? Y lo más importante ¿Qué quería de ella y las twins?

Las twins, su único consuelo, sus amigas desde que la bruja de su madrina la había enviado al internado. A ese lugar que, por las noches cuando estabas solo, era tan frío, pero era allí donde lo había conocido, donde su salvavidas la había ayudado a no hundirse, a no irse al lado de la oscuridad. Era donde Alec le había enseñado a sobrevivir, a luchar, a convertirse en lo que era ahora.

-¿Estas...bien?- preguntó Anthony haciéndola volver.

Bella sonrió alejando los tristes pensamientos y respondió sabiendo que no podía mentirle.

-Es solo que...- Suspiro armándose de valor continuó:

-Días difíciles mi niño, días dolorosamente difíciles. Siento perturbarte-

Se disculpo. No podía decirle lo de Alec, no estaba preparada para compartir con alguien más su dolor. No ése, solo le pertenecía a ella.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí?- preguntó Anthony, enterneciendo a Bella, quién respondió antes de tomar su café.

-Lo sé mi niño. Lo sé-

Edward estaba a los pies de las escaleras escuchando cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo girarse. Sue lo miraba como si le hubiese robado una galleta, como cuando era un niño. Edward se paso la mano por el cabello y dijo nervioso

-¿Lo siento?-

-Niño malcriado, ni yo, ni Esme te enseñamos a ser así. Ahora sal de tu escondite. 'Las conversaciones ajenas no se escuchan' uno siempre mal interpreta las cosas- dijo Sue jalándole la oreja.

Edward se quejó, no por el dolor, si no por la vergüenza puesto que Bella y su hijo se reían, en vez de verse enfadados por un momento.

Sue vio, en los dos hombres importantes y fundamentales en su vida, a una familia feliz, una familia verdadera, incluyendo a Bella, la maestra del pequeño niño de su corazón. Era lo único por lo que rezaba en las noches.

Sue lo soltó, y Edward por otro lado llego a sentirse estúpido, pero se estaba divirtiendo y eso no lo hacía hace ya demasiado tiempo, tanto que ya había perdido la cuenta, sin embargo la verdad lo golpeo 'Días difíciles' ¿Qué demonios podía significar aquello? La interrogante apareció como miles de escenarios, que se planteaban en su cabeza y Bella parecía incomoda ante su mirada curiosa y turquesa como un lago hermoso del Amazonas.

-¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? Quiero mostrarte algo- interrumpió Anthony

La burbuja creada entre ambos, cuando se miraban a los ojos, era el momento en el que todo en absoluto parecía desaparecer.

Bella asintió y se dejó guiar por Anthony, quién la hizo entrar en su habitación. No la había mirado el día anterior por la preocupación, pero era una habitación cálida y ordenada. Había un estante lleno de fotografías al que ella le llamo la atención. Muchas fotografías de los que seguramente serian los familiares de Anthony o una parte importante de su vida.

-El es mi padrino- dijo Anthony señalando a un hombre que parecía Hulk en una versión tierna, ya que tenía una sonrisa encantadora marcada por un hermoso par de hoyuelos, mientras abrazaba a una chica rubia con unos ojos increíblemente celestes. Luego dijo:

-Mi padrino Hulk y mi madrina La Barbie-

Bella vio lo hermosa que era aquella joven, que parecía una súper y frágil modelo, de esas que aparecían en las revistas de modas, junto a un hombre enorme y monstruosamente Adorable. Anthony dio un paso y señaló el siguiente cuadro diciendo:

-Mi tía Alice, la duende más hermosa y loca ya la conoces. Ella es insuperable y mi tío, su esposo, el muñeco Kent. Bueno así lo llama mi padrino Emmett y mi madrina Rose, su hermana solo se ríe mucho al ver a tío Jazz enojado-

Bella sonrió. Su pequeño amaba a su familia. Lo sabía por la manera tan cariñosa en la que hablaba de ellos y Anthony señaló a una hermosa pareja que sonreía feliz a la cámara. Aquella pareja era mayor, el amor destilaba de sus rostros, recordándole a sus padres. Anthony sonrió y dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Los Abuelos, mamá Esme y el Abuelo Doc. Carlisle-

Bella sonrió y Anthony se detuvo en la última fotografía, la más bonita. Aquella era de una hermosa mujer, con su cabello naranja y con los ojos color verde, iguales a los de Anthony. Ella era la réplica exacta del pequeño que estaba a su lado. Sonreía sin preocupación ante la cámara. Su mirada desprendía un gran amor. Ella era hermosa, era angelical.

-Ella es Andrea Marie De Cullen, mi madre- dijo Anthony acariciando la fotografía con un gran cariño, como si la imagen fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. Bella suspiró y dijo:

-Era muy hermosa-

-Tía Alice dice que era increíble- dijo Anthony sonriendo, luego continuo

-Yo creo que era hermosa. Tan hermosa como un ángel al que Dios reclamó el día que nací –

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Bella impresionando Anthony, quién la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Él tenía un remordimiento horrible por haberle quitado la vida a su madre al haber nacido. De pronto sintió como le revolvían los cabellos. Bella lo miraba no con compasión, sino con un gran cariño, cariño que siempre estaba allí para él. Anthony la abrazó y Bella dijo:

-Y bien ¿Cómo me dices a mi?- Anthony levantó la mirada confundido, a lo que Bella continúo aclarándose

-Tus padrinos Hulk, Emmett, y la Barbie Rose, tus tíos, la duende Alice y Kent, el muñeco Barbie, Jasper, tus abuelos mama Esme y el abuelo Doc. Carlisle ¿Cómo me dices a mi?-

Anthony se sonrojo furiosamente haciendo sonreír a Bella, quién preguntó

-¿Tan malo es?- Anthony negó y se tiro a su cama diciendo:

-No te lo diré, te enfadarías conmigo-

Bella se sentó en la silla del escritorio y dijo con seguridad

-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo cariño- Anthony le sonrió y respondió:

-Aun así, no lo haré hasta que sea el momento-

Bella sonrió y Anthony continuó

-¿Cuándo te irás?-

Bella suspiro y respondió:

-En tres días. Pórtate bien y cuídate mucho, no hagas travesuras sin mi-

Anthony se rio con ganas y Bella lo acompaño pero luego dijo levantándose mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Y sobre todo no olvides que Te quiero Cariño ¿De acuerdo?-

Anthony sonrió y cuando Bella iba a salir dijo

-MAMÁ-

Bella se quedo estática en su lugar y emociones que no conocía la golpearon llenándole el corazón de orgullo mientras se giraba. La mirada de miedo que Anthony le dedico le hizo saber que no había escuchado mal. Anthony si la había llamado mamá. El niño suspiró y dijo susurrando:

-Mamá. Así es como te llamo en mi pensamiento porque habría deseado que tú fueras mi madre y estuvieras aquí conmigo como lo haces siempre-

Bella suspiró y respondió:

-Sabes que te quiero mucho Anthony, pero yo no soy tu madre cariño, aunque moriría por serlo-

Anthony levantó la mirada asombrado por oír aquello. Salto de su cama a los brazos de Bella, quién lo recibió gustosa, diciéndole al sentirlo llorar:

-Te lo dije, jamás, jamás mi niño, podría enfadarme contigo- Anthony sonrió y dijo complacido:

-Ahora lo sé-

Se quedaron así, juntos, por un largo tiempo, mientras sus lazos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, irrompibles. Minutos, horas, el tiempo no importó. Hasta que Bella dijo:

-No quiero incomodarte cariño, pero de verdad, necesito un baño. Creo que huelo peor que un camionero-

Anthony sonrío y dijo

-Hueles a flores y yo no sé cómo huelen los camioneros pero estoy seguro que no huelen como tú-

Bella le sonrío.

-Prometo venir antes del viaje y te invitare a un helado gigante ¿Te parece?-

Anthony asintió y Bella salió al pasillo en el que Edward la esperaba pensativo:

-Me voy- dijo Bella, haciendo que Edward saliera de su ensoñación y asintiera, sacando un fajo de dinero, al que Bella le frunció el ceño. Al ver como se lo entregaba, Bella suspiro y dijo:

-¿Puedo saber para qué es eso?-

Edward se enfureció al notar la manera en la que Bella le rechazaba el dinero. Parecía confundida y eso lo hizo perder la paciencia "los días difíciles" solo podían significar que necesitaba dinero, pero fingiendo o al menos intentando parecer relajado le dijo:

-Por las molestias de ayer, esto es una compensación por su tiempo-

Bella negó y le dijo furiosa:

-Voy a aclararle algo señor Cullen, no lo hice por usted o por esperar de parte suya una "compensación". Lo hice por su hijo, un niño asustado al que aprecio en verdad-

Edward se irguió y dijo:

-Es una buena manera de esconder su frivolidad, pero le aclaro que mi hijo no va a formar parte de su juego, no voy a permitirle que juegue con sus sentimientos yo...-

Una bofetada resonó en el pasillo silencioso. Bella no era violenta pero las insinuaciones que Edward le estaba haciendo la hicieron perder la razón. Se acerco a él y le dijo con la mandíbula apretada, tratando de no patearle el trasero, aunque moría de ganas de hacerlo.

-No necesito el dinero de nadie, que le quede claro señor Cullen. Yo no me vendo por un fajo de billetes. Ni por todo el oro del mundo yo sería la persona que usted, en su sucia cabeza, piensa que soy. No necesito lujos. Los odio, porque para mí esas personas no son más que personas vacías sin corazón o sin sentimientos, que buscan siempre tener más. Voy a repetirlo una vez más, que le quede claro que no volveré a decirlo de nuevo. YO. NO .LO .HICE .POR .USTED ¿Entendió?-

Edward no respondió y Bella le dijo:

-Métase el dinero por donde le plazca y olvídese de que a MI va a poder Comprarme con eso o con lo que sea que intente. Que tenga un buen día señor Cullen. Con permiso. Espero de corazón, por Anthony, que se recupere pronto. Le aconsejo que vea a un psicólogo, puede que le haga falta-

Bella salió hecha una furia y Edward tiró el dinero furioso también ¿Pero que pretendía esa mujer? ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? Sintió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo abrirse y un Anthony furioso salió diciéndole atropelladamente.

-Si lo arruinas, Si ella se aleja de mí por tu culpa, por mi madre te juro que yo también me voy con mis abuelos y te dejo solo-

-Anthony- pero Anthony se fue ignorándolo e ignorando el peso que sus palabras habían tenido en su padre, a quién le habían dolido como el infierno, ignorando que esa promesa tendría que cumplirse en un futuro que no estaba muy lejano...ignorando lo que estaba por suceder y como su vida iba a cambiar de manera radical.

* * *

**Se que no es día de actualización, pero se han superado, con creces los 150 reviews, y como agradecimiento, subo este capítulo de adelanto.**

**_Quiero agradecer a JPV22 mi beta por su paciencia y su ayuda sin ella esto no sería posible._**

**También quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, tanto si dejan reviews, como si leen sin opinar.**

**Para las que dejan reviews, los que leo con aboluta devoción, quiero nombraros, ya que me animáis muchísimo: Robmy, Aru1313, wen liss, namy33, Ninacara, rosii suarez, galadrielcullen, , cary, alejandra1987, kimjim, Paola Lightwood, Jess Acevedo, damalunaely.**

** : lo que sucedió a Edward fue que tuvo un desmayo y fiebre debido al agotamiento, de tanto trabajar. No te preocupes, que no es nada.  
**

**Aru1313: Aru cuando te vendan un Edward en ebay dile a la o el chico que te lo venda que yo tambien quiero uno jajaja me alegra que te guste la historia besos!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos el viernes.**

**_Ann Arston Aara _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía. Queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización. _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 10_**

**_Londres_**

**_Aeropuerto internacional de Londres, 2009_**

-¿Por qué tienes que irte exactamente hoy?- Alec sonrió por la pregunta de su prometida y le acarició sus sonrosadas mejillas diciéndole:

-Estaré aquí el día de nuestra boda, y tú llegaras tarde-

Bella sonrió abiertamente y luego dijo:

-La novia siempre llega tarde-

Pasándole las manos por el cuello a su prometido para luego acariciarle. El rostro con amor, recorriendo sus facciones, detallando su rostro. Alec le tomo las manos entre las suyas y las apretó, la miro con su intensa mirada gris un momento antes de decirle:

-Nunca olvides que te amo Asterias, solo nunca lo olvides-

**_Actualidad:_**

Bella bajó la mirada cuando sintió que las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos. Estaba en el aeropuerto, de camino a Londres. Suspiró con dolor y se limpió los ojos. Ella no lloraba, las lágrimas ya se le habían acabado de tanto llorar.

-Señorita Swan- dijo un hombre a su espalda, llamando su atención. Bella se giró y reconoció al instante al hombre, vestido de piloto, que le había hablado. Sus ojos negros, su piel morena, su rostro de piedra.

-Paul- dijo reconociéndolo. El chico suspiró y sonrió avergonzado, para luego decir:

-¿Podría acompañarme? Por favor.-

Bella asintió y camino a través del aeropuerto, guiada por aquel hombre intimidante, porque lo era, su altura, su rostro lo hacían intimidante.

-Me he tomado la libertad de cambiar su vuelo comercial por uno privado- Le dijo caminando delante de Bella, quién bufó y siguió caminando mientras le contestaba:

-Creo que no tengo otra opción ¿o sí?-

-¿Ni si quiera porque nosotras vamos a estar allí contigo?- Bella levantó el rostro y sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas.

-¡Haley!- le gritó a la rubia que estaba frente a ella. Haley, como Bella la había llamado, la miraba a través de sus ojos color miel, sonriéndole de manera cariñosa. Vestía un jeans color negro ajustado y una blusa violeta, que contrastaba con su piel blanca y que quedaba de infarto en su delgado, pero bien proporcionado, cuerpo, y su hermoso cabello iba, como siempre, en una cola de caballo. Haley le abrió los brazos y Bella no lo pensó dos veces, se colgó del cuello de su hermoso pedacito de dulce de miel. Aquella chica que sonreía siempre, aquella chica que era dulce y cariñosa. Las dos se rieron y se abrazaron más fuerte.

-¿Van a llorar? porque si van a hacerlo tendré que golpearlas para que tengan una razón- Bella rodó los ojos, soltando a Haley antes de girarse para acercarse a Nikki, quién las miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tan iguales, físicamente, pero tan distintas a la vez.

Haley era tranquila, dulce, alegre, compresiva e irremediablemente, muy sobreprotectora con las personas a las que quería, mientras que Nikki era más fría, impulsiva y no lloraba, nunca, ya lo había hecho demasiado. Nikki defendía a Haley y a Bella con uñas y dientes y siempre golpeaba antes de preguntar, por si acaso. Aún así, tenía un corazón enorme y podía llegar a ser más dulce que su hermana, eso sí, en muy contadas ocasiones. Sus ojos, también eran de color miel y su cabello rubio, pero vestía de manera diferente a su hermana. Llevaba ropa más formal. Un pantalón de vestir azul negro y una blusa con cuello celeste ácua. Su expresión siempre era tensa, su cabello iba amarrado en un moño, pero a pesar de ir vestida así, ella era la única de las tres que aún vestía la chaqueta de cuero, aquella que Alec había hecho para ASTERIAS Y LAS TWINS

-Nicole- Dijo Bella haciéndola bufar. Ella odiaba que la llamaran con su nombre completo

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- le preguntó, tomándola por las solapas de la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta. Nikki, quién tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los dejo caer y una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro para luego decir:

-¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?-

Bella soltó una risita tonta y respondió:

-No- contestó dando un paso hacia adelante y abrazando a su chica dura, su patea traseros, aquella rubia que intimidaba a cualquiera pero que a la vez, bajo aquella fachada, escondía a una mujer mucho mas dulce que Haley.

-¿Puedo preguntar que hacen aquí?- preguntó Bella, un poco asustada, buscando a su pequeña sobrina.

-Esta en el jet. Dormida, los cambios de horario la ponen gruñona e inquieta y no iba a dejarla en Londres sola- Dijo Nikki cruzando los brazos de nuevo.

-Tiene cinco años, es natural que sea inquieta y lo de gruñona lo heredo de ti- la riñó Haley rodando los ojos, mientras caminaba hacia a Bella de nuevo, con la necesidad de abrazarla, de protegerla. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros antes de continuar diciendo:

-¿Creías que íbamos a dejarte sola en esto ragazza (chica)?-

-No- respondió Bella viéndolas a ambas. Con seguridad sus hermanas la conocían y sabían que regresar a Londres seria difícil, que sería doloroso.

-Sorelle sono sempre insieme*- Les dijo Bella, tomándole las manos a Nikki, quién le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo.

-Sempre*- Repitieron las chicas juntas a la vez.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta tras las chicas y se giraron para encontrarse con una pequeñita de menos de un metro de altura, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su estómago y golpeando su pie contra el suelo.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que veníamos a por tía Bella?- les preguntó con sus ojitos color miel entrecerrados.

Las dos chicas tragaron grueso, haciendo a Bella sonreír. Sí, aquella pequeña era la copia en miniatura de su madre. Sus ojos color miel, sus mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas, su cabello rubio con destellos café y una hermosa sonrisa mostrando que le faltaba un diente, la hicieron abrir sus brazos para recibir a su hermosa sobrina, quién corrió hasta su tía Bella emocionada de verla

-¡Manitas! - dijo Bella cuando su cuerpo chocó con el de la pequeña, haciéndola tambalearse un poco.

-Mami no me dijo que venías- dijo la niña abrazada a su tía consentidora de sus travesuras. Bella sonrió y le acarició el cabello, diciéndole en un susurro que todas escucharon

-Bueno podemos golpear a mami después- Nikki bufó. Haley sonrió y le hizo a Bella una señal para que avanzaran al avión que las esperaba en la pista de despegue. Ese avión que la llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra. Subieron y se fijó en la decoración interior.

Estaba todo decorado con mucho gusto. A la derecha había un largo sofá de color blanco y en la zona de la izquierda se encontraban varios sillones, del mismo color, con una mesa entre ellos. Al fondo se podía ver una puerta y Bella supuso que sería la que se dirigiría a una habitación para poder descansar y al cuarto de baño.

Paul entro tras ellas, junto a una azafata, una chica a la que Bella no le prestó mucha atención más que para abrocharse su cinturón de seguridad. Miró, sin mirar, hacia la ventana del avión y suspiró pesadamente buscándole, como siempre, el lado bueno a todo esto. Haley suspiró también llamado la atención de Bella, quién vio a las chicas nerviosas mientras que su sobrina dormía de nuevo, frunció el ceño y pregunto:

-¿Qué?- Haley miró a Nikki y ambas asintieron antes de decir al mismo tiempo:

-Estamos saliendo con alguien-

Ambas se miraron y se fruncieron el ceño diciéndose al mismo tiempo:

-Mi chico es más guapo-

-Deja de decir lo mismo que yo-

-¡Cállate!

Bella empezó a reírse tanto que tuvo que taparse la boca para no despertar a su sobrina pero, aun así, no pudo dejar de hacerlo, las chicas la miraron molestas y Bella volvió a reírse a carcajadas deteniéndose el estomago y pataleando en el suelo.

-No es gracioso

Dijeron ambas de nuevo cruzándose de brazos y frunciéndole el ceño a Bella quién intento dejar de reírse. Suspiró un par de veces y levantó las manos en señal de defensa diciendo:

-¿Por qué no me cuentan?-

Las chicas se sonrieron y empezaron a contarle a Bella casi al mismo tiempo como habían conocido a dos chicos lo suficientemente locos como para salir con ellas y eso hizo de aquel viaje un poco menos difícil de lo que parecía ser.

Eran las 23:00 cuando Paul avisó que debían abrochar sus cinturones preparándose para el aterrizaje y mientras las chicas miraban a Bella para evaluar su reacción, quién no podía dejar de ver como Londres se abría paso ante ella.

Edward retiró sus lentes y se masajeó sus sienes, frustrado. Había intentado de mil maneras adelantar un poco de trabajo pero las palabras de su hijo aún estaban en su mente.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Eleonora desde su lugar, dejando de lado su laptop y viéndolo de forma curiosa.

-Si.- Respondió secamente. No le gustaba dar explicaciones y no tenia por qué dárselas a su asistente pero luego pregunto:

-¿Está todo listo para mañana?-

Eleonora cuadro sus hombros molesta por la falta de confianza de Edward. Tenía trece años trabajando para él y aún no lograba ganarse del todo su confianza. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, de manera tenebrosa, para luego responder:

-La cita con el señor Daivs y la nueva dueña de AMitchell Arts. Es temprano en la mañana, antes de la gala benéfica-

-No entiendo como Danield perdió la compañía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni si quiera yo pude comprarla- Dijo Edward volviendo a trabajar. Eleonora asintió y dijo viendo de manera detallada el rostro perfecto y atractivo de Edward.

-Talents.S es una gran empresa. Por lo que he investigado nadie conoce a la dueña pero muchos dicen que es tan inteligente como su padre-

Edward levantó la mirada curioso y preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llama el padre de esa mujer? puede que yo lo conozca-

Eleonora tecleó unas cosas en su laptop antes de responder:

-Charles Christopher Swan ¿has oído hablar de él?-

Edward se tensó y dejó de escribir. Era mucha coincidencia, demasiada. Fijo su mirada en Eleonora, quién trabajaba en su laptop sin inmutarse.

-¿Te parece si continuamos esto cuando vuelva de Londres?, estoy bastante cansado- Eleonora suspiró y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió frustrada. Miró a Edward y de manera cuidadosa le pregunto:

-¿Estas seguro que estas bien? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Estoy bien Eleonora, no es necesario que te preocupes. Solo estoy buscando la forma de decirle a Anthony que va a acompañarme a Londres- respondió Edward inclinándose en su silla. Eleonora frunció el ceño y dijo sin pensar

-Creí que ibas solo-

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, apagó su laptop y la cerró. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de responder

-¿Crees que reserve el avión de la empresa solo para mi? Emmett creyó que seria buena idea ir a la gala todos juntos-

Eleonora tomó su laptop, apretándola de manera brusca. Se levantó de un impulso y puso su mejor cara de póker. La bonita familia feliz juntos. Eso no estaba en sus planes, aún así mantuvo sus pensamientos para si misma y sonrió de manera artificial, mientras sus ojos azules, fríos y calculadores miraban a Edward con atención.

-Eso suena… bien - se giró sobre sus pies, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y preguntó:

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?-

Edward se levantó y guardó los papeles en la gaveta de su escritorio. Tecleó la clave que Eleonora ya se sabía de memoria y dijo:

-Es un viaje familiar, estoy seguro- los puños de Eleonora se cerraron hasta que se enterró las uñas en las palmas, lastimándose. Tragó grueso y dijo mientras abría la puerta de manera brusca:

-Tienes razón es… un viaje familiar. Solo saluda a Esme de mi parte-

Edward levantó la mirada y sonrió de la única manera en la que lo sabia hacer, siempre tenso. Aunque Eleonora le daba la espalda sabía cómo le estaba sonriendo. Él siempre le sonreía así cuando ella le hablaba de la patriarca de los Cullen, él nunca le sonreía de la manera en la que ella lo deseaba, nunca de manera espontanea, nunca como a la maestra del mocoso Cullen, porque lo había notado, había visto ese brillo, ese que solo había visto una vez hace tanto tiempo y como aquella vez, Eleonora estaba dispuesta a luchar. Porque si no era de ella, no sería de nadie, ni si quiera del mocoso o de la rata de laboratorio. No ella iba a encargarse de ese pequeño obstáculo y para ella sería demasiado fácil. Eso sí que la hizo sonreír. Tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Con más ánimo que de costumbre se despidió de Edward con su mano, mientras buscaba la forma de destruir todo lo que estorbaba, porque eso era ella, Destrucción.

* * *

***_las hermanas siempre están juntas_**

**_*siempre_**

* * *

**_Como siempre un agradecimiento especial a jpv22 mi beta y amiga guapa esto no seria posible sin ti. _**

**_No puedo dejar tampoco de mencionar a todas las chicas que comentan y a las que no agradecerles por dedicarle tiempo a la historia. Chicas gracias a todas por leer_**

**_glee, kariana18, cary, maria. .145, Janneth, ninacara, angie cullen mellark. DANI DA, roohh-guzman, Laury D, Robmy,_** **_Sabrina, kimjim, PRISGPE, galadrielcullen, milorenavelez, namy33, Srita. Horan, hildiux, inunoe, SkyAnngel, .7355, freedom2604, Pam Malfoy Black, Lyzz Cullen, nikyta, Tata XOXO, chiquitza, Tecupi, Nadiia16, abusecavendano13, abuseNaye15, abusemarieisahale, abusedamalunaely Aru1313, wen liss, namy33, rosii suarez, galadrielcullen, , cary, alejandra1987, kimjim, Paola Lightwood, Jess Acevedo, damalunaely._**

**_Si me falto alguna me avisan para agregarlas. Saludos besos y abrazos_**

**_Ann Arston Aara._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización._**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**En memoria del pasado**

.

Bella vio Londres a través de los ventanales de su departamento, hacia solo tres horas que el avión había aterrizado y a pesar del cansancio del viaje ella no podía dormir. Cerró los ojos cuando el dolor le lacero el corazón ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para que el dolor se fuera? Se abrazó a si misma, intentando sentirse mejor, pero fue en vano. No lo logró. El dolor no se iba. Suspiró. Tenía que descansar o al menos intentarlo. Cerró las cortinas y se giró hacia aquel departamento. Era lo único que le quedaba de Alec y de su padre, el piano aun brillaba con su propio espíritu cerca de los ventanales de la terraza. Se acerco al piano y acaricio las teclas sin tocarlas como cuando era una niña, una niña que extrañaba a su madre, cerró los ojos y un recuerdo ya borroso por el pasar de los años la embargo

.

**_Londres Junio de 1994_**

_ ._

_-¿A dónde vamos mami?- preguntó Bella, saltando, mientras miraba la variedad de instrumentos en la vieja tienda que estaban. Rene tiro de la mano de su pequeña y respondió mirando por todos lados._

_-Tu padre y yo estamos de aniversario en unos días y acabo de encontrar su regalo perfecto, pero ya no lo veo-_

_Bella se detuvo haciendo que Rene se detuviera también y le preguntó:_

_-¿Qué es un regalo perfecto?-_

_Rene sonrió y se inclinó a la altura de su pequeño tesoro travieso. Luego le dijo:_

_-¿Recuerdas cuando te metiste en la caja gigante y me dijiste que eras mi regalo del día de la madre?- Bella se llevo las manos a la boca y asintió viéndola a través de sus largas pestañas. Rene le quitó las manos del rostro y le apretó las mejillas viéndola con amor mientras le decía:_

_-Asterias tu siempre serás mi regalo perfecto- _

.

**_Actualidad_**

.

-¿Tía Bella?- Bella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos color miel de su pequeña sobrina, quién llevaba su mantita preferida en su mano derecha y su oso Vee en la otra.

-¿Qué haces despierta manitas? - preguntó Bella, haciéndola sonreír por su sobrenombre. La pequeña Jessie corrió hasta el sofá, que estaba en la sala del departamento, y se subió preguntándole:

-¿No puedes dormir?- Bella se sentó al lado de su sobrina y dijo mientras la recostaba en sus cotillas.

-Tú eres la que debería estar durmiendo-

Jessie arrugó la nariz y levanto la mano diciéndole a su tía:

-Te extraño muchito-

Bella sonrió y tomándola en sus brazos le susurro mientras caminaba hacia su habitación:

-Yo también cariño, yo también te extraño muchito-

.

**_Enero de 2009/Lóndres_**

**_._**

_-¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi?-_

_Dijo Alec abrazándola mientras miraba hacia el lago serpiente de Hyde Park. Estaban recostados bajo un hermoso sándalo* y Alec jugaba de manera nerviosa con la fina cadenita que colgaba en su pecho._

_-Mmmmm yo me pregunto lo mismo- Dijo Bella sonriendo haciendo que su prometido la mirara de manera acusatoria con sus ojos color gris invierno._

_-Si algún día yo me convirtiera en un animal seria un águila-_

_Dijo Alec cosa a lo que Bella le frunció el ceño preguntando_

_-¿Una águila?-_

_-Un águila para poder ver el mundo desde arriba- _

_Terminó diciéndole mientras le besaba la parte superior de su cabeza y miraba hacia el lago de nuevo._

_. _

**Actualidad**

** .**

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, una lágrima solitaria que expresaba su dolor. Ahora Alec miraba el mundo desde arriba sin duda alguna.

-Han pasado exactamente 3 años y aún bajan por tus hermosas mejillas lágrimas de dolor- dijo Jasón Jenks, sentándose junto a Bella, quién se limpió el rostro diciéndole con la voz cortada:

-Si eso me hace débil-

-De hecho eso te hace humana- Dijo Jasón abrazándola mientras trataba de reconfortarla

-Las chicas me dijeron lo de Danield hace unos días ¿Cómo estas?-

Bella sonrió y respondió acurrucándose en los brazos del único hombre que había estado con ella a pesar de verla destruida.

-Estoy… bien padrino- La edad ya se reflejaba en su rostro y su cabello negro estaba cubierto de canas, a pesar de eso sus ojos castaños aun tenían aquel brillo de bondad que Bella recordaba. Jasón Jenks le sonrió y le quito los cabellos de su rostro mientras le susurraba en italiano

- è forte piccola vostra luce è troppo bello per farvi brillare*-

Una lágrima descendió por el rostro de Bella. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que su padre le dijo antes de morir. Jasón suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza, rogándole al cielo que esa pequeña encontrara en su vida una luz entre tanta oscuridad.

.

.

.

Edward miró su reloj mientras la camioneta negra, con los vidrios tintados, atravesaba la ciudad. Londres siempre fue una ciudad pintoresca, llena de edificios históricos y museos reconocidos. Talents.S era un edificio de 42 pisos cubiertos de vidrio con ventanales grandes, permitiendo una hermosa vista del Big Ben*.

-El señor Daivs lo recibirá en un momento- Dijo una joven castaña a Edward, mientras le abría la puerta de una gran sala de juntas con una hermosa mesa redonda de mármol café. Aquel lugar le pareció magnífico y sofisticado.

Muchos hombres, entre ellos el señor Daivs, un imponente inglés, con una barba de varios días y ojos gris oscuro, lo saludaron de manera cordial, mientras Edward esperaba conocer a la hija de Charles Swan, pero ninguna mujer entró.

-Señor Cullen - Lo llamó el señor Daivs, mientras revisaba el nuevo programa de seguridad de AMitchell Arts.

-Debo decirle que estoy impresionado por el programa. Y disculparme de antemano por la ausencia de la Señorita Swan.

-De hecho iba a preguntarle sobre ella. He oído solamente su apellido pero no su nombre- Dijo Edward de manera curiosa.

El señor Daivs detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la mirada

-No se lo he dicho - Replicó regresando su atención a la laptop.

-He oído que es una mujer muy buena para realizar negocios y lo creo si ha sido capaz de comprar la empresa de Danield Mitchel- comentó Edward intentando sacar información, pero el señor Daivs siguió en lo suyo, aunque no ignoró el comentario diciendo:

-La empresa no le pertenecía a Danield Mitchell. Era de su hijo Alec Mitchell, quién falleció en un trágico accidente automovilístico un día antes de su boda-

Edward abrió los ojos asombrado por la información, por lo que no tuvo el valor suficiente para seguir preguntando. El señor Daivs levantó la mirada y sonrió abiertamente:

-Hablemos de negocios- Dijo antes de embargarse en una conversación de programas de seguridad.

Edward se quedó pensando en la nueva dueña de la empresa. Pensando si su suposición era correcta, si realmente la maestra de su hijo pudiera ser esa persona, pero lo dudaba. ¿Por qué estaría ella dando clases si tenía una empresa multitudinaria para dirigir? Siguió dándole vueltas a todas esas suposiciones, pero se centró en la reunión. Ya pensaría más detenidamente ese tema.

.

.

**_'Esto es .S y estamos en la alfombra roja de la beneficencia organizada por Danield Mitchell en donde famosos y millonarios se reúnen apoyando la causa de la lucha contra el cáncer en los niños pero lo mejor de este evento será la aparición de Asterias Y La Twins quienes luego de 5 años han accedido a dar un show junto a Christina Aguilera...'_**

**_._**

**_'Esto es E!News y estamos en el hotel Time Scuare presenciando la entrada de todos los famosos y millonarios que han acudido hoy a la Gala organizada por Danield Mitchell para los niños de verde una fundación que lucha contra el cáncer pero lo que realmente estamos esperando es ver la entrada De Asterias y Las Twins, quienes después del escándalo que Nikki Jones tuvo al salir embarazada de un profesor casado de la universidad de Oxford, aparecerán, ya que han accedido a dar un Show junto a una de sus ídolos, Christina Aguilera. Recordemos que fue el difunto prometido de Asterias, la Vocalista del trío dinámico, Alec Mitchell, quién descubrió a las mejores voces de Londres…'_**

**_ ._**

Bella apagó de un impulso la televisión de la limusina, molesta por el revuelo que su reaparición causaba. La limusina aparcó frente a uno de los hoteles más caros y conocidos de Londres. Un ballet, vestido pulcramente con un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca y con chaleco rojo, abrió la puerta de la limusina y de ella bajaron Asterias y las Twins. La conmoción fue impresionante. Había fans, periodistas y cámaras robándoles fotografías por doquier a las hermosas chicas que pasaban por la alfombra roja, vestidas con un traje completamente negro y sus clásicas chaquetas de cuero negras, junto a las famosas colas de caballo dejando ondear el cabello rubio de las hermosas y despampanantes gemelas, que cubrían sus ojos color miel tras unos lentes de sol, no como si el astro rey estuviese, sino que por la incomodidad de los flash de las cámaras. Bella caminó con seguridad, sonriendo como había aprendido, al igual que sus amigas. Ella era la única que no llevaba lentes de sol y solo se detuvo por unos minutos, para luego entrar al hotel en donde todos vestían con trajes y vestidos formales.

- l'inizio dello spettacolo*-

Dijo Nikki sonriendo de manera tensa, mientras todos en el salón las miraban como si fuesen unos fenómenos. Bella observo el salón que estaba decorado de manera elegante. Las lámparas eran extrañas, ya que parecían gotas colgando del techo rojo. Las mesas eran del mismo color rojo, una pista de baile y un escenario muy amplio en donde la orquesta tocaba de manera suave una tonada aburrida mientras que los invitados, la mayoría de ellos ricos hasta los dientes, bebían champagne embriagándose. Un camarero se les acercó y Bella tomó una copa para armarse del suficiente valor que requería todo esto. Necesitaba fuerzas y si tenia que embriagarse para conseguirlas, lo haría. En ese lugar, en donde solo había tiburones, ella no iba a parecer débil, no, eso lo dejaba para la oscuridad de su departamento.

Edward levantó la mirada al ver y escuchar el alboroto en la entrada del hotel. Todos saludaban y miraban a tres chicas que, si los saltos de Emmet su mejor amigo no lo confundían, debían ser las artistas esperadas.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó Anthony viendo, no ha su padre, sino en dirección a las chicas que entraban. Edward se quedó piedra al darse cuenta que su hijo, quién no le había dirigido la palabra hacia ya varios días, tenia razón. Era ella, la maestra de su hijo, la que entraba junto a dos rubias despampanantes y vestía de una manera que nunca imaginó. Todos se sentaron en la mesa y Danield Mitchell salió tras del escenario, vistiendo un smoking negro totalmente. Miró a través de las mesas hasta que su mirada llena de odio se topo con Isabella. Bella, quién lo miraba desde cerca, le sostuvo la mirada con orgullo, aunque por dentro su corazón le palpitaba hasta el dolor. Ella aún no comprendía el odio que aquel hombre, con los mismos ojos que su Alec, le demostraba. Danield se aclaró la garganta y llamó la atención de todos diciendo:

-Esta noche me enorgullece decir que Mi hijo hizo un gran trabajo al crear una fundación que luchara contra la enfermedad que venció a su hermano Michael hace ya doce años, pero esta fiesta no es solo para eso, esta gala es en honor a unas chicas quienes también apoyaron a mi hijo haciendo crecer la fundación, Asterias Y las Twins, por esa razón he decidido que es momento que les de su regalo ¡Luces!-

Las luces se apagaron y una pantalla verde se poso en el escenario, mientras que la voz de la película las dejo asombradas a ellas y a todos los presentes en el evento.

**_VIDEO 3...2...1..._**

_-¿ESTA GRABANDO? Diantres espero que si em. Hola soy Alec Mitchell y estoy aquí para contarles una gran historia, una historia que va más allá de los límites sanguíneos y la amistad. Una historia que hará llorar hasta a mi hermosa pateadora de traseros. Nikki, eres súper, creo que siempre te lo dije, Haley no llores arruinaras tu maquillaje, Asterias ¿Estás viendo esto? Porque para cuando lo veas tu y yo ya seremos esposos jejeje. Sí, yo siempre voy a cuidar de ustedes. Las amo chicas, a las tres, de manera distinta, pero las amo. Nunca lo olviden sin mas preámbulos y antes de dormirlas con mis palabras este es mi regalo de bodas para ti Asterias disfrútenlo-_

Imágenes que las chicas no se imaginaron ver atravesaron la pantalla verde, Bella estaba rígida en su asiento mientras la imagen de Alec y ella abrazados viéndose con aquel amor profundo atravesaba la pantalla. Su corazón se detuvo y un latigazo de dolor la hizo cerrar los ojos recordando con dolor. Lo que Danield había hecho días después de la muerte de Alec.

.

**_Lóndres marzo de 2009_**

**_._**

_-Abre la puerta Danield, abre la maldita puerta y dame las cosas de Alec-_

_Dijo Bella golpeando como loca la puerta del departamento que en ese momento era el que compartía con Alec_

_-Es mejor que te vallas de una buena vez o llamo a la policía. No voy a darte nada de lo que hay aquí cuando todo me pertenece soy el padre de Alec y tú no eres más que una zorra- Dijo Danield desde el otro lado._

.

**Actualidad**

**.**

Los ojos de Bella se nublaron al ver mas de las fotografías que brincaban de la pantalla verde, al sentir los recuerdos embargarla Danield no podía estar haciéndole esto, él no podía estar mostrándole al mundo lo que era ella antes de Alec, antes de perderlo todo.

.

**_Marzo 5 de 2009/ cinco días antes de la muerte de Alec_**.

.

_-¿Puedo saber que hace mi prometido hoy?- Pregunto Bella divertida por haber asustado a su novio, quién abruptamente cerró su laptop y se levantó, besándole castamente los labios e intentando distraerla._

_ -Lo sabrás cuando lo veas amor, será una sorpresa para el día de la boda- _

Bella despertó cuando Haley le apretó la mano izquierda y Nikki le tomo la derecha el vídeo dio paso a la imagen de Alec vestido con una camiseta que decía

_*te amo Asterias*_

_Sus ojos color gris invierno parecían verla a ella y su cabello negro parecía estar tan desordenado como siempre_

_-Nunca olvides que te amo Asterias, Solo, nunca lo olvides-_

_. _

**Actualidad**

**.**

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió vio a Edward sentado al otro lado del salón viéndola de una manera extraña, como si comprendiese su dolor.

* * *

**_*Sándalo: mejor conocido como el árbol de la vida, en la india es un árbol utilizado para la construcción de muebles y su esencia es utilizada en aceites_**

**_*Se fuerte pequeña que tu luz es demasiado bella para que dejes de brillar_**

**_*Que empiece el show_**

* * *

**_Quiero agradecer de corazón a todas las que aun me leen y comentan cada comentario suyo es el alimento y las sonrisas que en estos días me hacen falta. Pero también y sin dejarla atrás quiero agradecer a JPV22 cariño esto no sería posible sin ti, gracias por ser una gran amiga. A las que no comentan pero se dan un tiempo para leer la historia también gracias. Pili lamento no haberte puesto en el capitulo pasado. _**

**_Nombrar a las que comentan, ya que quiero que sepan que leo todos sus reviews con mucho cariño:_**** nikyta, Srita. Horan, milorenavelez freedom2604 , Vero Grey Cullen, Nadiia16, inunoe, Tecupi, Ninacara, hildiux, , Hadelqui, Naye15, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, phinbella2012, DANI DA, Gattu18, marieisahale, Lyzz Cullen, LicetSalvatore, yessieth cantu, yisicullen25, maria. .545, kimjim, galadrielcullen, pili, angie cullen mellark, Aru 1313, glee, , Laury D, Paola Lightwood, kata0012, Madriguerita, alejandra1987, roohh-guzman, Yusale.**

**Has las que preguntan cosas como si Eleanora tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de Anddie, no seáis prisillas, que la historia se encargará de resolver todos los enigmas. **

**_Sin más que decir nos leemos el próximo viernes _**

**_Saludos besos y abrazos_**

**_Ann Arston Aara. _**


End file.
